


安眠症与戒架书

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Delinquent! Jongkook, M/M, Student prep! Yoo Jaesuk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: 喜闻乐见学生会会长和不良少年的小打小闹。
Relationships: Yoo Jae Suk/Kim Jong Kook
Kudos: 8





	安眠症与戒架书

**Author's Note:**

> 高中生设定，大家都喜欢的(?)学生会会长X不良少年，钟国非处男设定注意。

#  
刘在石从第一眼看到金钟国时就很不待见这个不良少年。  
不好好穿校服，每天穿着学校的运动服，染着一头几近金黄色的头发，刘海长到过眉、鬓角正好过耳，左耳上还打着耳洞。  
上课时睡觉闹事逃课不说，成绩也是一塌糊涂，倒也不至于轻浮或者吊儿郎当，却成天一脸无忧无虑的像个笨蛋，根本不知道有多少人为他操碎了心。  
刘在石和金钟国原本并不熟，不如说是他们从来都不认识对方，直到金钟国这个名号在学校里逐渐名声鹊起，刘在石作为学生会长从学生那里接到了举报金钟国的消息，才一时兴起去了解的这个不良少年。  
举报的内容千篇一律，金钟国在校内动粗，每一个举报人都是顶着一张青肿的脸连爬带滚进来的学生会室，哭诉了大半天关于金钟国那个恶霸的事情。  
这种教导室才会做的对于不良学生专门教导，金钟国作为前所未有的特大案例，这次的教导工作莫名其妙的就推在了刘在石身上，等他反应过来时都已经站在了金钟国所在的班级窗前，这才顿悟是教导室的人不想碰这麻烦事才推给自己的。  
之前刘在石也多多少少听说过金钟国这个大名鼎鼎的名字，但万万没想到他竟然是个这么恶劣的问题儿童。  
“东勋啊，今天也陪我去唱歌房吧？”  
金钟国开口时的声音和刘在石所想的不太一样，不算低沉，反而还高亮的像是变声期前。  
“我要回家打游戏，今天就算了吧。”对面的男生虽然没染发，但举手投足还是看得出来和金钟国为同流之辈。  
接下来金钟国做出来的表情直接让刘在石凝固在了窗前。  
“不要啊，一个人去KTV绝对会被当成被欺凌的孩子！就陪我这一天吧，好吧？”  
他讲到唱歌时的神情异常兴奋，刘在石曾在学生资料上看到过的那张凶恶的脸，未免过于可爱的笑了起来，还灿烂得晃眼睛。  
“东——勋——呐——”  
叫做东勋的男生终于还是拗不过他，挠挠后脑勺上的碎发支支吾吾的答应了。  
刘在石只觉得如果再看下去自己的眼镜都要自然炸碎了。  
这和说好的不一样啊。  
已经是放学的时间，教室里稀稀疏疏走出来其他的学生，里面有些人甚至都认出了刘在石，毕竟他也是另一种方面上的大名鼎鼎。  
避开人群的视线后，正值放学高峰期，刘在石混在人群中一路紧跟金钟国和河东勋，跟着他们逐渐走进一条僻静过头的小路，四方八面全是小巷子，一看就是不良少年漫画里会出现中BOSS的地方。  
大名鼎鼎的学生会长正在做跟踪狂，刘在石心里有些打退堂鼓，他原先想象的金钟国应该比眼前这个少年粗壮很多。虽说金钟国的脸确实因为那双蛇目带点凶相，但实际看来又不是凶得过分，反而是个看着很正常的学生，就是穿着和头发不得体，行为举止都没有传说中的那么恶劣。  
直到出校门之前还算是一切正常，除了和金钟国打招呼甚至叫金钟国是“大哥”的几个比熊还壮的学生把刘在石吓了一跳之外。  
他有些怀疑自己是不是找错人了而一直跟在这个黄毛后面待机，要是真的是那个金钟国的话就准备好钻他空子，只要一有不良行为就让他完蛋，杀他个措手不及。  
出校门之后也还算正常，除了有几个纹身壮汉的成年人对金钟国叫“大哥”之外……  
等等这才不正常吧？太不正常了？！  
刘在石都不知道该怎么吐槽这种情况，这个人好像确实是那个东街霸王没错，但气势上又实在看不太出来。他只能继续跟在金钟国身后，因为没出现异常而稍有放松的时候，金钟国和河东勋忽然就拐弯消失在了一边的巷子里。  
“切，跑的真快……”  
刘在石轻声咂嘴，自己这种室内派是肯定跑不过金钟国这种人的，他自己心里也清楚得很。  
于是等刘在石偷偷摸摸探了个脑袋偷窥巷子里的情况时，他看见了一个只有在神话里才会出现的场景。  
三三五五散开的人潮就如同被摩西分开的红海，十几个身型健硕的男子依次站开，金钟国带着河东勋堂堂正正的走在中间分开的道路上，一路走到底，停在了那个比金钟国凶神恶煞不知道多少倍的大汉面前。  
刘在石凭借自己多年的看漫画经验屏住呼吸，赶紧把身体放低隐藏自己，蹲在巷子旁边，这一看就是决斗现场，连空气都和刚才不一样了。  
“看你好像很开心的样子啊，上次的事情还没给你教训？”  
那是金钟国的声音，比和河东勋说话的时候低沉了很多，刘在石是勉强听出来了。  
“上次？还敢说上次的事？臭婊子，又皮痒了？！屁股是不是都痒的流水了？”  
“说了不要来我学校这边了吧，你四号街没人了？”  
这对话简直就像是从漫画里搬出来的。刘在石神奇于原来现实中的不良少年还真就是这么对话的，而且比自己想象的还更带侮辱性，不过这么一听他就差不多感受到了，金钟国确实就是最近名声大振的那个东街霸王，虽说他的体型看起来并不是那么强悍，尤其是比起对面那个大汉而言。  
“没事就快滚，我没心情和你闹……别碰我！”  
“你上次不是和我玩得挺开心的吗，在你小弟面前装什么矜持？你今天状态不错嘛，不愿意再陪我玩玩？”  
这发展没问题吗？不良少年都这么玩吗？？  
“钟国哥……”是河东勋的声音，像是不耐烦的催促着金钟国。  
“松开，你再闹我就当你是在找茬了！”这时刘在石才听出来金钟国的声音还是有低哑的时候的，虽说现在这个局面非常不妙，剧情展开像是披着热血皮的耽美。  
“你在跟我客气什么呢？你倒是还手啊，真像个婊子一样！”  
“肥猪，别跟主人蹬鼻子上脸啊。”  
“够了！”  
刘在石的大脑陷入一瞬间的空白，反应过来时自己就站了出来，脊背窜上一股恶寒，踏足不属于自己的领域只让他觉得恐惧。领率了整整三年学生会的学生会会长孤身立在这些废物面前，双腿却不受控制的抖个不停。  
竟然害怕的话，那为什么还要站出来呢？逃跑不就好了。  
刘在石也说不清自己站出来的原因，多管闲事也不是他的性格。  
只是万一，眼前这个瞪大了双眼望向自己的金发少年，并不是什么顽劣的孩子呢？  
明明看上去很普通，也说不上非常健硕，在自己人口中虽然是个恶霸，在外人面前却像个英雄一般。太明显了，这个孩子不是恶棍，光看长相就不像是个坏人。  
金钟国嘴巴微张，这种状况下被人打断的经历他还是第一次，甚至过来喊停的这个男生一身制服穿得服服帖帖，皮肤白得过分，鼻梁上架着副黑框眼镜，一看就知道不是三好学生就是优秀干部。  
领口上尹恩尚的手松开，显然他也因为被打断而感到惊讶，愕然之余扳着手指头就开始准备活动，一副绝不放过破坏兴致的来人的模样：“啊——？你是哪根葱啊？！”  
这个壮汉是个成年人，一眼看上去身高有一米九，身体素质出奇的好，满身都是夸张的肌肉，和他完全是两个世界的人，一脸凶相的邪笑着。  
鬓角上划过一颗冷汗，刘在石嘴唇颤抖着张开，说教的话还没出口，本来就重心不稳的身体突然间被高高举起，双眼捕捉到的最后的场景是那个大汉朝自己腹部狠狠打过来的拳头。  
一声沉闷的打击声，肚子上该来的痛感却没有来。刘在石感觉到自己掉在了地上，背上火辣辣的疼，同时传入感官的还有大汉粗鲁的吼叫声。  
“都说了不要再欺负老实人了，你不是让我还手吗，趴在地上干什么？给我起来啊！看不起我吗混蛋？！”  
“操……金钟国……”大汉的低吼声震得刘在石耳膜疼，他挣扎着睁开了眼睛。  
那瞬间他看见金钟国只是稍微歪过了头，闪过大汉迎面而来的拳头，弯起膝盖猛地撞在大汉的小腹上，那大汉应声倒地，捂着小腹扭曲着那张凶狠的脸。  
“起来！你的小婊子还没玩够呢，你这身肌肉这么不禁打了？你这肥猪！”金钟国低头看着被打击的惯性而跪下的大汉，暴躁着的一字一句都清晰地灌进耳朵里，“只会用四肢行走的畜生还想摸老子屁股？！还不给我站起来？”  
视野逐渐模糊下去，听觉里只剩下金钟国用沙哑得可怕的声线怒骂着那个男人，肉体被接连猛击和成年男子的痛呼声有节奏的传入耳中。  
接着四周似乎又骚乱了一会，有什么东西砸在墙上发出一声巨响后，刘在石隐约感觉到有人在摇晃着自己的肩膀。  
“喂，这位同学？喂——”  
刘在石恍惚的半睁开眼，先入眼的是河东勋挂满担忧的脸，随后才注意到站在他身后的金钟国似乎是正在看着自己，金色的发尾在脸颊边被风微微吹动，逆光中他的双眼里却隐约闪着清冷的水光。  
再接下来，金钟国朝着自己蹲下了身，缓缓伸出了手。  
“你还好吗？”  
金钟国笑着，逆着初春下午的阳光，被风吹乱的金色刘海下，那双细长的双眼笑得微微弯起。  
再过个一百年刘在石也不会亲口说出来，那时的金钟国真的很帅。

#  
金钟国焦躁的坐在学生会室的沙发上，看着刘在石走来走去的就为了泡了杯茶，哐的一声摆在桌上。  
“请用。”说话的语气也是冷冰冰的，和之前碍事的时候怂得发抖的样子完全不一样的气场。不愧是学生会会长，金钟国不禁打了个寒颤。  
“啊，谢谢？”  
天知道他顺手救下来的人是自己学校的学生会长，如果不是河东勋及时发现了，他可能就直接扛着昏迷不醒的刘在石回家了。  
从河东勋口中听到“学生会长”这几个字的时候他一瞬间是懵的，然后恍惚之间一撒手就把刘在石摔在了地上，没顾得上刘在石的伤情反而是慌张的忽然辩解：“啊啊吓死我了！万一被别人知道了我把他带回家，要是以为我是把学生会长带回家猥亵了就糟了！”  
河东勋当时也是没缓过神，管也没管被丢在地上的刘在石：“哥第一反应为什么是这个啊，少看点色情片吧？”  
“色情片也没有这种情节吧！好险……亏你看出来是会长了……”金钟国一边反驳一边习惯性的像背包袱一样的又把刘在石扛了起来，对经常搬运失去意识的身体的不良少年来说已经是早就习惯了的事。  
“……哥你刚刚是不是把会长摔在地上了？”  
“……有吗？”  
金钟国小心打量刘在石碎了一半的右眼镜片，才知道自己是真的把刘在石又摔了一次。  
“金钟国同学。”  
金钟国已经很久没有体会过这种被冷漠压迫的心情了，简直糟透了。  
“是，会长大人。”  
刘在石强忍着满肚子的火，先推了推眼镜，镜片上咔啦一声又掉下来几片碎片。  
他深呼吸一口，在脑海里把事件全貌梳理了一遍，想到自己堂堂一介校内豪杰，竟然面对那些不良少年露出那么失态的一面就火气更大了。  
“金钟国同学！”这次是他为了平稳怒火而吼出来的。  
“是！”金钟国也配合他的语气提高音量。  
“喜欢打架吗？”刘在石无言之下找不到什么其他的话题，两个人实在是完全不同的两个世界的人，要找到共同话题几乎是不可能。  
金钟国想都没想就顺口回答得干净利落大大方方：“我这不是打架，是平息事端，像校园保安一样的！”  
“别想蒙混过关。”刘在石烦躁的咂嘴，站了半天总算在金钟国对面坐下，“真不知道之前你在学校里犯下那么多暴行是为什么没被记在你的档案里。”  
“暴行……会长是这么认为的？”金钟国有些抵触这个词，但在刘在石愤怒的滔滔不绝里也只能忍气吞声。  
他至少觉得自己本性不坏，也不至于总是用“暴行”来形容自己的那些所谓辉煌事迹吧。  
“金钟国同学，你的行为严重的不符合本校的规章制度，以及你所处事的能力简直是超乎我的想象的差劲，”刘在石长叹一口气，焦躁的推推眼镜，“总之，看在你这次还算是对我有恩，刚才的事件我就睁一只眼闭一只眼，下次再让我发现你在校内校外打架……”  
“处事？”金钟国稍微抬起了右手撑起下巴，不解的歪过脑袋，“不会，处事能力难道是指……”  
“你别给我插话，我还没计较你把我一路扛回学生会室的事情。在那好好坐着，我从今天开始要监视你。”  
金钟国抬起的手悬在半空，本来除了打架和地域纷争之外就空荡荡的脑子里一下要接受刘在石一大堆的说教，他有点跟不上节奏的眨了眨眼睛。  
至少他是想得通这件事的：被学生会长盯上、被监视，等于打不了架、旷不了课，甚至要好好学习，与黑帮势力完全划清界限当个戴着厚眼镜的书呆子，脑袋上绑着写着“首尔大”的头带整天在台灯下奋笔疾书到深夜。  
刘在石又是一声叹气，摁了摁生疼的太阳穴，眼前发黑的摸着桌沿在自己桌前靠着。  
大概是最近学业和学生会的作业给他的压力太大，他的状况不如以前，甚至还出现了头疼和失眠的现象。  
再加上学校把金钟国这个麻烦事推到他身上，刘在石光是想着就更头疼了。  
“还有……我不管你是不是来真的，少跟外校的成年人有性交流，太危险了。”  
金钟国一脸正色：“那不是性交流，是为了打探敌情而做出的最佳选择！”  
“……还真的有啊，而且你这解释完全不能让人理解。”刘在石捏了捏眉心，轻声叹口气的直视金钟国这张近看竟然挺帅的脸，太阳穴上的青筋一跳一跳的。  
“总之，学校的意思就是要软禁你，谁也不能保障你被警告之后就能不再惹是生非，也是为了学校名声，你尽早和外面断掉关系比较好。”  
毫无余地的交流，金钟国还从没见识过这种场合，就连呼吸都被这个会长的威严镇压得磕磕巴巴的，就别说反驳了。  
刘在石深吸一口气，端起桌上的茶杯喝了几口。  
“那个，会长，我们可以好好谈谈吗？”趁着刘在石总算闭上了嘴，金钟国试探性的开了口，他也不太清楚要怎么和这种人交涉，总之内容什么的边说边想，不能再被这个人牵着鼻子走。  
对于刘在石这样在学校里颇有名声的大人物，金钟国还是看着眼色没去惹他，尽量轻声细语：“会长也听一下我这边的苦衷如何……就是说，不明不白的忽然把我和外面隔离的话，大概困扰的会是学校和学生会。”  
这个人不仅是学生会长，还是高三年级的年级第一，上属校教务下管学生会，姿态笔挺凛然的刘在石，按道理来说金钟国这辈子都不想和这样的人打交道。  
在金钟国眼里一直都是那样高高在上的角色——现在确实是在三维空间层面上的高高在上。  
“你现在是在威胁我？”刘在石居高俯视金钟国，双眼眯打量起金钟国，“抱歉，你这种人的威胁对我不起作用。”  
金钟国昂着脑袋，不是出于本意的近距离看到刘在石的脸，无意识的开口：“会长，你黑眼圈好重啊。”  
刘在石很下意识的抬起手背遮住了自己的双眼，他比谁都清楚自己的自尊心不允许被人发现身体的不适，更何况是眼前这种头脑愚钝却洞察力莫名敏锐的不良少年。  
“和你没关系。别扯开话题，以后你休想逃出我的视线，下课后就到这里来，其他地方没有我的允许，都不准去。”刘在石轻咳一声，把手缓缓放下，“有手机吧，记下我的号码。”  
因为事情发展的太快，金钟国几乎完全是被拽着走，他也不知道为什么就把自己刚买的智能手机上缴了。  
“不过会长大人，你也没有证据能证明我有做过至于记过的事情吧？”金钟国放弃抵抗的看着手机上显示的刘在石的手机号，打开通讯录的编辑页面把刘在石的名字输了进去。  
“证据？”  
刘在石忽然低下来的声线让金钟国一哆嗦。  
“我需要什么证据吗？全校的人都知道的恶霸金钟国的名字，而且……”他凑近金钟国耳边，在耳廓上洒下微热的呼吸，“那个叫河东勋的孩子，他应该会知道不少事情吧？”  
金钟国的瞳孔微缩，一直不具防备的眼神里带上了敌意。  
“……看不出来，会长您还挺卑鄙的。”  
金钟国终于在自己面前露出了稍微认真起来的神情，刘在石这才觉得心里没那么焦躁了。  
“要是不卑鄙一点，能坐上现在这个位置吗。”刘在石站直身体，绕过桌子在自己座位上坐下，“你应该比我更清楚这个道理吧，不是吗？”  
金钟国注视着身前的矮桌上放着的冒着热气的茶杯，暂时沉默着，在编辑姓名栏里删掉了“刘在石”这个名字，打下“学生会混蛋”几个字。  
他又是犹豫了一下，伸手抓住了杯子，试探性的抿了一口。  
“……知道了，不过不要往我这边涉猎太多。”  
他把杯子放了回去，自己比想象中还要更难接受苦味浓重的茶。金钟国拉起袖口擦了把嘴，站起身往门口走去。  
“那么，你之后就是我的人了。”刘在石那种像把人看穿的冰冷又胜券在握的语气从身后传来，“请多关照。”  
“谁是你的人了，倒胃口。”金钟国没有停顿的走出门口，反手甩上了门。

#  
金钟国第一次主动来学生会室的那天，刘在石自己都忘了和金钟国有这个约定。  
“……没想到你还挺守约的啊，真是意外。”  
金钟国切了一声，把单肩包仍在之前坐过的沙发上，身体也跟着倒在沙发里：“我只是担心东勋而已，我看您也像是说到做到的那种人。”  
差点被一个小混混比过去了，刘在石差点惯性说出自己刚刚真的忘了这个约定的事。  
“所以，要我来这待着做什么？”  
刘在石想了片刻，指了指自己桌上堆积着的文件：“帮我看看，都是检查报告，认字和算术会吧？每个班级年级都做个汇总。”  
刘在石字里行间对于自己深度的鄙视让金钟国极其的不适。  
“就是每个星期大会的时候要总结的内容吧，简单。”  
“那就太好了，我还担心你会不认识汉字。”  
“……”  
金钟国猛咬了一口自己的舌根强忍住了怒火才没让自己爆发。  
学生会室里没有人来，逐渐的陷入了安静之中，只留下笔在纸张上窸窸窣窣的摩擦声。  
在矮桌上写字并不是件轻松的事，金钟国看一段时间就会休息一会，揉着肩膀的时候，视线正好落在刘在石身上。  
黑色短发，怎么看都是违规的过眉的刘海，一副黑框眼镜，肤色偏白，一看就知道是室内派。  
还有那对黑眼圈，就算戴着眼镜也遮不住，都快掉到人中了。  
本来也算不上特别帅气的脸，被那团黑色一折腾，就更让人看不下去了。  
“会长，你是不是有点失眠啊。”  
刘在石久久没有回应他的话，而是奋笔疾书着。金钟国还以为他是没有听见，也就没再问一次。  
“有点，不过和你没关系吧。”  
“哈啊？”问题和回复之间的时间间隔实在隔了太久，金钟国一时间都没反应过来他在说什么。  
“失眠。你刚刚不是问我吗。”  
金钟国眨眨眼睛，这才知道他是在回答自己的问题：“哦……那好好休息啊。”  
“都说了和你没关系。”  
他不知道这种讲话方式是不是刘在石的习惯，总而言之他听着刘在石说的每一个字都觉得很累又极度不爽。  
“我说啊……我这是在关心你啊？不是和我有没有关系的事，我都被你软禁了还不能凑个亲近吗？会长你是不是没有朋友啊？！”  
金钟国只是稍微大声着吼了刘在石两句，他看见刘在石的身体很剧烈的抖了两下。  
刘在石的视线终于从文件上移开，透着青光的眼神投向了金钟国。  
刘在石很讨厌别人关心自己，说些“黑眼圈”或者“脸色差”之类的词，那几乎是在提醒自己肩上正承受着的压力。  
不过他更讨厌的还是别人跟自己提起关于“朋友”的事。  
“我没朋友？不要把我和你这种人混为一谈！快给我工作，不要再张嘴了。”  
金钟国也是个不输刘在石的暴脾气，被刘在石压制了不到两天就甩下笔猛地站了起来，双手猛拍在刘在石的桌上。  
“你比我想象中还要任性多了！还学生会会长，一口一个‘我这种人’，看不起我们是吗？亏我之前还觉得可以跟你打好关系，我根本就是个傻子！”  
“只会打架闹事的人不配跟我谈什么朋友！”  
“OK，打架闹事是吧？想看看生放送吗？！啊——？！”  
刘在石感受到衣领上传来陌生的力道，比起当时那个大汉还要强力的力道，直接就让自己的屁股离开了座椅。  
刘在石确实没有朋友。  
从出生开始，生在一个声望很高的家族里，与同龄人之间一直都隔着一堵墙，被所谓贵族的家庭鞭策着，成了一个机器人。  
没有叛逆的时间，每一秒都是被打磨的日常，就算他原来是颗到处都能惹出点火来的石头，结果还是会变得和曾经怨恨的父亲和姐姐一样，冷漠、与人格格不入的高贵。  
所以当金钟国满脸怒气的冲过来捏起自己的衣领的时候，他的口中口口声声念着“朋友”这个词。刘在石认为自己绝不是在害怕，最多只是担心而已，压力和朋友，到底哪个更会摧毁自己。  
他举起颤抖的手，放在金钟国捏着自己衣领的手上。  
“……放开我。”刘在石的声音微颤，“我向你道歉。”  
金钟国被他的态度惊到，缓缓松开了手，顺势把刘在石推开在他原先坐着的椅子上。  
“突然怎么了，没意思。”他有些失落的叹了口气，兴趣缺缺的走回沙发那边，“我可没有欺负弱者的兴趣。”  
金钟国作为所谓的不良少年的原则也是如此，“保护弱者”，这就是他当街头霸主的理由，只是因为管理区域比较大，没人敢动自己地盘上的人这点比较方便而已。  
真正该受到处罚的人不该是自己，更不是被自己保护的人，而是那些毫无理由、只是以揍人和成名为乐趣的真正的混混们。  
就算一直背负着骂名，他也是这样坚持自己的观点的。  
那些赞同自己观点的人，或者曾经被自己救过的人，会看清他的本质，死心塌地的跟着自己。金钟国认为自己本性是善良的，仅此而已。  
刘在石整顿好紊乱的气息，托着额头惭愧于自己的失态，不过很快又投入到工作中。  
天色渐沉，学生会室里再次陷入安静，直到傍晚，夕阳朝着向西的窗户逐渐洒下，屋内比白昼还亮堂。  
“时间到了吧？我要回家了。”  
金钟国整理好文件起身的时候，刘在石也跟着站了起来。  
“等一下，我和你一起回去。”  
“……哈？”金钟国以为自己产生了幻听。  
“我和你一起回去，就是在这种放学时段，暴力事件发生的频率最高，昨天就是这样。”刘在石也不管金钟国有多惊讶，絮絮叨叨的念个不停，“你的家庭住址我已经查过了，和我家在一个方向，只要你在最后一站公交车换乘就好了。”  
“会长你现在是要让我……之后和你走同一条路回家？！”金钟国还是无法相信，这个学生会长会为了自己这种人煞费苦心到这个地步。  
当时他也不会想到，在这之后的事情在当下说出来会更让他无法相信。  
比如说他们真的就这样吵吵闹闹的一路回家，和一般朋友一样，在换乘的车站别扭的说再见，甚至熟悉了这样的路数，这样一起回家的日子，会一直持续很久。

#  
“下午好啊会长，我又来闹事了。”  
“嗯。”刘在石虽然有了回应，但是在也是太简单了。金钟国皱起眉露出了百分之百都是嫌弃的神情一屁股坐在了沙发上。  
“喂，会长。我这么听你的话，就不能给我放个假吗。”  
刘在石这才抬起头，冷淡的扫了一眼金钟国：“你放什么假，不是除了来我这里之外都在放假吗。”  
金钟国就算真是个傻子也听得出刘在石是在嘲笑自己，更气的是他竟然无法反驳。  
“会长你还没弄清状况吧，现在可是我在威胁学生会，就给我这种待遇？”  
对于金钟国无意的气话，刘在石本能性的认真回答了。  
“河东勋还在被监视中，你要是敢动一下，你知道下场的。”刘在石一边看着文件一边口里不停的碎碎念，“还有你的档案，一直都是学生会管理的，再记一次大过可能就上不了大学了吧，真可惜，还只是高一学生呢。”  
金钟国没了话说，只觉得太阳穴上的青筋跳个不停。  
“会长您天生就这种语气吗？到底还是没朋友的人比较不近人情，真是可怕。”  
刘在石的笔一顿，渐渐抬起头盯住沙发上翘着腿坐着的不良少年。  
金钟国也不会畏惧他这样冷冰冰的眼神，比这可怕多的眼神他在外面看过不知道多少遍了，于是变本加厉的抖起腿把矮桌震得咔咔响。  
“没搞清状况的人是你，不良。”  
“哦？会长大人是在挑衅？不能像这样对别人谈条件啊，难怪没人敢靠近啦。”  
刘在石放下笔，颤抖的手掌一掌猛的拍上桌面的站了起来，镜片后越来越冷淡的眼神直直的瞪着还在嬉笑的金钟国。  
“忍耐力真差，您也并不是那么清高嘛，被这么说两句就委屈了？”  
“……给我说话认真点，你这个恶棍。”  
假如朋友是刘在石的弱点，那么“恶棍”就是金钟国的雷点。被不知情的群众或者路人这么认为也就笑着忍过去了，然而这个学生会长不管跟他说几次都乐此不疲的“恶棍”来“恶棍”去的叫自己。  
“OK……”金钟国紧咬着牙，咧起嘴角笑着，一个箭步冲到学生会长办公桌前，抬起脚踩在了桌沿上，一声碰撞的巨响。  
“'恶棍'对吧……？”他是被刘在石逼得认真起来的，脚底一用力把木质的沿踩陷进去，然而刘在石的眼神没有因为这点威胁而有任何的动摇，这点倒是让金钟国觉得挺满意的，“要不要见识一下真正的恶棍是怎么威胁别人的啊，会长大人。”  
刘在石是第一次正面如此接近的看到金钟国正经起来的凶恶神色，倒也没传言里说的那么可怕，再怎么说对面的人还只是个高中生，真不懂怎么会有成年人害怕这张脸。  
“……切，火大。”  
他想来想去还是觉得不爽，金钟国这张脸并不差，却当着什么不伦不类的不良少年在外面游荡，被一群糙汉盯着屁股看，现在还坏笑着威胁自己，刘在石心里却不得不承认这张脸是真的好看。  
对于女人也是，刘在石就是喜欢那种有棱有角的外貌，鼻子又挺、嘴唇也薄，眼睛大了有负担，单眼皮就挺好，虽然总被刘海遮住倒也看得出额头挺饱满，一想到这个不良少年这么符合自己的审美刘在石就更火大了。  
“滚回去做你的事情，别让我再火大了。”  
金钟国在话还没完时就碰上了刘在石的领子，刘在石吓一跳的退后一步，身前空出来的位置让金钟国脚上一踩跳上桌子，越过桌面落在他身前。  
“你……”  
领子被突然袭到跟前的不良少年揪住，金钟国扯过刘在石的领带，拉着领带扯动了他熨得平整的领口，两个人的距离忽然间无限的接近。  
——就在眼前。  
刘在石不想相信自己再怎么不争气也还是在近距离看到那张脸的时候动摇了，那句“你真他妈长得好看啊”差点就要骂出口。  
“决斗吧，看谁比较有能耐。”  
金钟国勾起嘴角轻笑，半是挑衅半是挑逗的用指节蹭过刘在石的脸颊，刘在石紧闭着嘴忍住要推开他。  
倒也不是抵触被男人接触，而是看着金钟国的脸实在害怕自己会做出什么奇怪的事，特别是听说这个家伙真的会做性交易之后，说自己没有产生些诡异的想象肯定是假的。  
“哼。”刘在石也平稳的轻哼一声，嘴角动都不动，金钟国看着近在眼前的人的冷漠与高傲越是兴奋，尤其是这个学生会长的脸色并不好，却还是这样自信满满的，“要赢我，你还差得远。”  
金钟国抓着刘在石领口的手指一颤，就那么一瞬觉得这个学生会混蛋还挺有男子气概的。  
就是黑眼圈有点深了，近看的话这副眼镜还挡住了不少他憔悴的脸色，显得是老气了一点，果然还是笑起来的时候才看得出来帅气。  
本来就长得很一般，怎么不笑一个呢。  
金钟国算是满意的松开了手，自己退后靠在了桌上：“给您个面子，要比什么您来定吧。”  
副会长来到学生会室的时候看到的是自家会长和那个被软禁的不良少年对面蹲在矮桌旁边，两个人都歪着头趴在桌子上一副要死的表情扳着手腕。  
“……”金济东歪起嘴，完全不能理解这是什么场景，“……在石哥？”  
那之后这场决斗在金济东的痛骂之下以平局结束了。  
同时两个人对对方的好感度莫名有些上升。

#  
“下午好——”金钟国用钥匙打开了学生会室的门，习惯性的坐在沙发上，先是把游戏机拿了出来。  
“今天也有工作，游戏机没收。”  
和往常一样不讨喜的冷淡的声音。金钟国习惯了的叹气，乖乖的把游戏机放在刘在石桌上，不满的咂着嘴，抱着一大摞文件回到了沙发上。  
这样毫无意义的相处，已经过了很久。  
金钟国都和学生会的人关系良好的混在了一起，在刘在石的看管下也很久没闹过事了，日子看起来比以前太平了很多，除了两个人身边出现了对方——一个麻烦而多事的混蛋。  
刘在石看了一眼桌上的时钟，才发现已经过了放学的时间，入春后的傍晚天色暗得越来越晚。头痛在结束工作后一如既往的袭来，刘在石眼前一黑，头顶上的血管突突的跳动。  
最近升学压力越来越重，每天几乎只能睡那么三四个小时，刘在石还总是抢着做学生会的工作，光是看到那些低年级的成员慢吞吞办事的样子就难以忍受，导致金钟国的工作量也跟着增加。  
对面是躺在沙发上睡着的金钟国。  
他的视线神使鬼差的停留在那个忽然安分的不良少年的脸上。金发、蛇眼，五官挺拔，不得不承认他的侧颜真的很帅气，刘在石差不多也发现自己是打心底的喜欢他这张脸。  
那个成天嚣张拔扈的少年，睡着的时候和一般人一样安稳可爱。  
……真的长得好看啊，真够烦人的。  
刘在石有时会想，这个家伙为什么要忍气吞声的待在我身边呢。  
仔细想想好像是自己威胁了他的原因，但那点威胁真的足以让那个东街霸王安分下来吗，他能逃出这里的方法明明该是因有尽有，外面不知道有多少人在等这个老大逃出学生会的软禁。  
刘在石就是不太懂这点，话说到底，他其实也没必要去了解这个混混。  
相处到现在，竟然会有些好奇这个人的想法了。  
刘在石并不为自己的异常感到惊讶，而是拿自己没办法的长叹一声，收拾好包站在了沙发边上，俯视着金钟国的脸。  
“……如果每天都像这样该多好啊，笨蛋。”  
他喜欢把自言自语说出声的毛病，到最后也没改过来。  
刘在石揉了揉还在发疼的太阳穴，抬起膝盖顶了顶金钟国的腰侧，稍微抬高了声音：“喂，起来了，还不回家天都要黑了。”  
沙发上惬意的躺着的人翻了个身，皱着一对淡眉挠挠乱成一团的卷发，金色的发丝蹭在刘在石大腿上，鼻腔里发出像一只乖顺的宠物猫的叮咛声。刘在石心里头突然抽了一下，像楼梯踩空了一截，莫名其妙的呼吸变得沉重，然后镇静的把他这样的举动当做是在反抗自己。  
那时的刘在石丝毫没想到，那是金钟国第一次在自己面前露出可爱的那面，也没意识到那是他第一次对自己无意识的撒娇。  
和平常一样走向公交车站的路上，金钟国一直打着哈欠，嘴里不停抱怨刘在石不该吵醒他，刘在石只是听着，和金钟国之间的吵架声也少了很多，却也没被金钟国发现。  
“我跟你说件事，闭嘴听着。”  
“让我闭嘴？！会长你能不能稍微谦虚点啊，如果不是我这么温柔的人待在您身边，您可早就挨揍了。”  
“……之后学生会助理的办公桌给你坐。”  
“会长你有听我说话没有，我说……”金钟国硬是顿了一下，因为实在是接受不了那个像恶魔一样的学生会长的好意而暂时的语塞，“……啊？”  
“以后别坐沙发上了，坐在学生会助理的位置上，每天趴在那里样子丑死了。正好最近助理要毕业了，没找到转接职位的人。”刘在石的语气和往常一样毫无波澜，似乎什么情绪也没表露出来。  
“助理？我……？”  
金钟国的嘴唇半开着，那句“为什么”就卡在喉咙间。  
看着刘在石依旧冷漠而分明的侧脸，他忽然嘴唇发干的舔过嘴唇，把疑问吞了回去。  
其实刘在石自己也不知道为什么。大概是会产生所谓的感情吧，从来不相信任何人的自己竟然会被金钟国的守信而感动到，甚至还想要相信这个不良少年。  
换做以前的自己，是绝对不会选择相信这种人的。  
就是因为不知道为什么……  
刘在石觉得，说不定金钟国是个好人。  
金钟国没有再过问，也只是和从前一样，单纯的服从刘在石的指示。  
不从他的身边脱离不仅仅是为了诚信，不完全是为了自己手下的安危着想。  
抱着“试试看”的心态驻扎在这个人的身边，虽然身体和心理都在习惯性的反应“讨厌他”这件事，虽然要忍受很长时间不能与朋友们见面，虽然怎么看都是自己弊大于利的样子。  
大概是信任吧，相信刘在石其实是个好人。  
本来学生会长也应该是好人才对。金钟国别过头，在心里暗地吐槽，这个人明明是个学生会会长，却时常会让他觉得这人就是个恶魔。  
“……知道了，那我要不辜负您的好心大闹一番才对得起您啊？”他笑着，刻意用力的甩着肩膀上的单肩包，撞在刘在石手臂上，把毫无防备的刘在石撞得向前趔趄几步。  
刘在石稳住脚步，仍然是那副语气：“我都说了不准动粗，野蛮人。”  
“竟然说是野蛮人……”金钟国感觉到自己额头上的青筋都在跳动。  
这个时候他的手机响了起来。  
金钟国忍住怒气，拿出手机看了一眼屏幕上显示的名字，迟疑了一瞬，拒接了电话。  
“不接吗，这又不是学生会室，我管不了你。”  
刘在石的语气虽然从没变过，但说话的方式和内容忽然间温柔了很多，只不过金钟国还是没能察觉到。  
“什么啊，不是都说了我是你的人了吗，都被宣占主权了，还敢在你面前接电话啊。”金钟国半开玩笑的收起了手机，脸上的爽朗却和往常不太一样。  
他和刘在石不同，是有什么事都会写在脸上的类型。  
“……是吗。”刘在石沉默片刻，却也没有过问，“那要好好勤俭持家啊，尽力做个好妻子。”  
“不不不，什么妻子啊，恶心死了，我只是单方面被监视累吧！”  
“你都答应坐上助理的位置上了，已经是在和我一起打理学生会了吧。”  
“啊……驳回！谁说了要当助理了，只是稍微在椅子上做一段时间而已吧，会长你刚刚没说清楚啊？！”

#  
因为考试的原因，那天刘在石回到学生会室的时间比较晚，虽然他到得晚的事情也不是第一次发生了。  
“下午好。”  
刘在石习惯性的打了声招呼，扭头看向沙发，看见空荡荡的沙发和矮桌才察觉金钟国现在应该是坐在自己旁边的位置上，然而那个位置上也没有人。  
“怎么回事，都快四点了。”刘在石看着手表上的时间，自言自语的在自己位置上坐下。  
只有一个人在的学生会室，比以往更早的陷入沉静里。  
因为太过安静反而脑袋更疼了。刘在石久久的坐在桌前，除了比平时多吃了两片药之外，什么事也没干，这个空间里的空缺总让他很在意。  
“不来更好，来了就烦人。”他长叹一声，摘下眼镜擦拭了一遍，重新振作起来集中在眼前的工作上。  
寂寞对于刘在石来说，早就是该习惯了的东西。  
然而他还是在红笔没墨水的时候，习惯性的对着空气“喂”了一声。  
然后过了几秒才反应过来，今天那个“喂”不在这里。  
“……”  
只有在安静的时候，脑海里的声音才更清晰。  
刘在石总是想起金钟国有意无意总是挂在嘴边的“朋友”，除了姐姐之外，他从来就不太懂人与人之间的羁绊这回事，但至少这个时候他能感觉到，没有金钟国在身边的自己，就是被人工制造的那个自己。冷漠、不拘言笑，即使被敬仰也拒人千里。  
和那个人在一起时，虽然也没有笑过，刘在石却不能保证自己在心里没有偷偷笑过。  
毕竟金钟国的诡辩和冷笑话在他听来总是很有意思。  
这些分量是不是已经足够自称为他的朋友了，刘在石最近偶尔会觉得自己忽然蹦出来的这种想法很是自不量力，仔细思考一番又觉得朋友这种东西有无都一样，更不用说和这样的不良之辈做朋友了。  
这么一想，他还从没有好好叫过一次金钟国的名字，明明是同一个学校里的高一后辈，就算是自己仍旧看不起不良少年这样的角色，他还是一直都是以“呀”、“喂”这样的称呼敷衍着。  
“……缺勤一天，要是敢闹事就直接按退学处理。”  
刘在石合上工作记录本，早早地离开了学生会室。他都已经预测到了金钟国不是去闹事就是出了很大的事故，要不然给他几百个胆子也不会旷掉这个约定。  
说到底，刘在石还是信任着他的。  
他也不觉得金钟国安分了这么久还会去闹事，当他的脑海里闪过“车祸”这种词的时候，身体里忽然没来由的划过一丝凉意。  
“那种事情怎么可能发生。”他喃喃自语着，第一次独自一人走在和金钟国妥协后制定的回家的路上。  
那条路正好通过他们第一次遇见的那条巷子旁边。  
只是无心的往那个方向一瞥，刘在石意外的发现了那抹眼熟的金黄色，在傍晚的阳光里尤其显眼的金黄。  
“……呀，”他的口中无意识的发出这样的声音，脚步顿了下来，不知为何就朝那边迈开了步子，“那个……金钟国！”  
第一次大声的喊出那个人的名字。  
也是金钟国第一次听见刘在石用那样颤抖的声音喊着自己的全名。  
刘在石的脚步猛地停下，就在他看见巷子深处的惨状之后。  
如果这不是现实世界，就只能用“尸横遍野”来形容，然而这里就是现实，自己认识的那个自称善良的不良少年，就站在巷子口，浅蓝色的运动衫上，四处沾着血迹。  
他听见有人喊着自己的名字，朝着刘在石缓缓转过了头，金黄色的头发在深秋的风里散乱，又是在傍晚的夕阳里反射着耀眼的光。  
“……会长？”  
刘在石的喉咙里差点下意识的冒出来惊叫声。  
那张自己还算青睐的脸上挂满了青紫的痕迹，总是与他四目相对的那双眼里，即使正对着夕阳也没有光彩，没有血色的唇角上，沾着不知道是谁的血。  
“你干了什么……”  
刘在石在那时就像个普通人，本能的抗拒着暴力和鲜血这些非日常的东西，脚步自动往后退。  
“干了什么……”被问话的人转过身，细长的蛇眼里看不出光彩，是与第一次直视他的双眼时的光彩完全相反的空洞，他轻声重复着刘在石的问题，“我干了什么？”  
“你又打架了吧，我和你是怎么说好的？”刘在石咬紧牙关克制着往后退的脚步，强装冷静的压低颤抖着的声线。  
“怎么说好的……”他只是一味地重复呢喃着问题，“这都是因为会长您啊。”  
刘在石感觉到一股寒意从脚底上升蔓延到全身，直到四肢的每个指尖。  
“你打架和我没有关系。”刘在石假装平静的回答，然而他并不知道身体产生的怪异反应是不是叫做心虚。  
“如果我早点从会长您这里逃走的话就不会发生着这种事了的……”他拖着似乎是受了伤的左脚，一步步凑近刘在石，“如果我再聪明一点……而不是像个傻子一样相信你的话就不会发生这种事了！！”  
“不要把你的判断错误怪罪在我的头上，”刘在石下意识的被逼得后退，脚跟碰上身后的墙根，“……你自己也早就说过了吧，你确实是个笨蛋。”  
“是啊，我就是笨的没救了才会像个笨蛋一样的说什么我是你的人，还得意地不得了，连自己的朋友都下了狠心不管不顾了！”他的嘶吼声不受控制的愈发剧烈，逼迫着刘在石的后背贴上了身后的墙壁。  
“你给我醒醒！不要把气发在我身上，你是小孩子吗！”  
对着他吼回去的那声破了音，刘在石发现自己还从没用过这么大的声音和别人说话。  
那瞬间他忽然想起某个下午被金钟国忽视的那通来电，还有他看到了来电显示后变得严肃的神情。  
刘在石的目光扫过巷子里东倒西歪的人群，那其中有个黑色短发的少年，仰躺在墙角边上，唯独他的脸上比较干净，额头上的血迹留着擦痕。  
“……那个电话是河东勋的吗。”  
“就连会长你都知道，可我一时想不开没有接……”金钟国跛着脚，险些失去平衡的用手撑住墙壁，就撑在刘在石的脸侧，“……为什么呢？我现在还想不通我为什么没有接那通电话。”  
他的脸逐渐贴近了刘在石，一片混乱的思绪里他没有看见刘在石在近距离接触自己时，镜片后那双总是冷静得可怕的双眼里微小的动摇。  
“谁知道，都说了你是笨蛋吧。”  
“是吗……”  
金钟国第一次在他眼前露出了脆弱的神情，他笑了，笑得毫无血色。  
刘在石喜欢金钟国这种类型的长相，唯独这个笑，他恶心得不行。  
一个月前知道要和刘在石在一起时，金钟国心里并不是只有愤怒和惶恐，反而还有种隐隐的期待。  
他不了解刘在石这边的世界是怎样的，特别是对他这样的人来说，即使直到过于旺盛的好奇心只会害了自己，也义无反顾的走进了这边的世界。  
然后渐渐地对这边安详平和与平凡的工作产生了眷恋。  
刘在石是个好人，他从来没有发自心底的厌恶过刘在石，反而还有些尊敬刘在石。  
接到河东勋的电话的那天，是某个平凡的不能再平凡的日子，是个他已经沉浸在平凡和安稳里的某个日子。  
在手机屏幕上显示着“东勋”时，他从那个瞬间开始，神使鬼差的有了想要追求安稳的想法。  
——就这样和刘在石在一起，安稳的度过高中。  
不要再让父母担心，不要再被哥哥比过去，对刘在石再顺从一点，再努力一点，努力的活得像个普通人一样。  
“……是我不对，确实啊。”他低声轻语着，嘶哑的喉咙里发出来的声音模糊不清。  
他低着头，不知道该摆出什么表情，无语的笑出了声，一两颗泪从眼睑上掉落。  
“你不会是哭……喂！”  
金钟国的额头猝不及防的靠在刘在石的肩上。  
“本来就笨，就别骂我了。”他闷闷的嗓音里憋着抽泣的声音，刘在石感觉到肩头上忽然有温热的液体渗透过一层衬衫，沾湿自己的肩膀，“会长，我脚好疼啊。”  
“……你这笨蛋，是在撒娇吗。”这次刘在石倒是看出来了他这是在撒娇。  
“呜，我的脸也好疼……”  
他原来清亮的嗓音哑哑的，为了忍住哭泣的声音，话断在了一半。  
金钟国想着反正已经完蛋了，只能被退学再去找个三流学校，临走前还是要好好款待一下这位会长，于是憋住抽噎，把眼泪和血迹全都蹭在他身上。  
“……哭什么哭，你这还算是不良少年吗，这么娇气。”  
有一只手掌犹豫的落在他的背上，似乎是在迟疑该不该这样做而颤抖着，生疏的轻轻抚摸他的脊背。  
金钟国只在一开始被触碰时条件反射的颤抖了一下。  
随后他才意识到这大概是刘在石能做到的最好的安慰了，于是忍不住笑了开来。  
“娇气的是会长才对吧。”

#  
“下午好啊——！”  
“哦，今天来了啊。”  
金钟国已经习惯的坐在助理位置上，那天心情似乎特别好，语调都比往常要高：“嗯，上次又被我猛揍了一顿，尹恩尚那家伙干脆就不来了。”  
“就是把尹恩尚搞定了的意思吧。”刘在石主动翻译了金钟国的话。尹恩尚就是第一次遇见金钟国时的那个大汉，也是上次突袭了金钟国的帮派、把河东勋也揍了个半瘫，最后还是被金钟国单枪匹马的揍趴下了的人。  
刘在石也不是故意打听，尹恩尚这人似乎很喜欢用粗俗的语言到处炫耀做东街老大的那个少年和他睡过的事情，这传言说得金钟国像个卖屁股的一样，刘在石在意得不行又不知道该怎么开口问本人。  
金钟国在事件过后为了恢复脸上和脚上的上花了很多时间，好不容易痊愈后又缺席了很多次学生会，去平定尹恩尚的残党。刘在石则是借助家力把这件事隐瞒了下去，对于金钟国这边，只说了一句“不至于让你退学”，把金钟国兴奋地丢下拐杖就扑了上来。还好两个人身后的正好就是沙发，要不然刘在石也要额外挂彩。  
最近经常有人问他，为什么要帮金钟国？  
在刘在石的眼里看来，那个“不良少年”终究还只是个孩子而已。  
他也选择用金钟国给他的信任反过来相信金钟国，金钟国这个人并不是抱着恶意才成为不良的这件事。  
“你今天心情怎么这么好。”  
“会长你看我的成绩单！刚出来的！”  
刘在石看着金钟国像孩子一样兴奋的神情，不忍拒绝的接了过来。他想起来上个月似乎跟金钟国说过要他提高成绩的事，本来想着大概是全都勉强在及格线上下的成绩，只要随便夸两句就够了。  
然而成绩单上满满的“9”开头的二位数把刘在石惊吓的连感叹声都发不出来。  
“……你，”刘在石僵硬的抬头，对上金钟国闪闪发亮的眼神，“作弊了？”  
“百分百真实成绩！怎么样，我做的好吧，超额完成任务！”金钟国在眼睛旁边比了两个V。  
刘在石还留在惊讶之中缓不过神。  
“怎么样，怎么样！”  
“哦……做得好。”刘在石晕乎乎的就这样表扬了他。  
真正受到刘在石的赞扬，反而有种怪异的心情。金钟国忽然冷静了下来，不好意思的轻咳两声，头皮发麻，忽然低头开始翻阅桌上又堆积起来的资料文件。  
刘在石还拿着那张成绩单不知所措。然而从一开始就拜托金钟国做的财政管理也是，其他的文件分类也是，还有些比较难的企划起稿，只要认真做了没有他做不好的事。刘在石暗地里有些庆幸这个孩子是个不良，如果他真的好好学习起来反倒更拉人仇恨。  
“下午好——啊，钟国今天来了啊。”金济东这时打开门走了进来，招呼才打到一半就先是对金钟国时隔许久的光临表示欢迎。  
“济东哥下午好啊。”金钟国越发熟练地朝金济东笑了笑。  
“你这家伙，是在先跟谁问好呢。”  
“在石哥你是在嫉妒吗？”金济东摆出困惑的表情，“啊，是在嫉妒钟国和我打招呼？”  
“什么鬼话，我嫉妒你干嘛，那家伙又不是我的什么人。”  
金济东一惊，却也没指出刘在石的说话方式越来越像金钟国的细节，这样普通的说着话的刘在石，就像个正常的高中生。  
“明明从一开始就说了什么‘金钟国同学，你就是我的人了’，现在还不认账是怎么回事？不带这么不负责的。”金钟国熟练地对刘在石玩起了声带模仿，把金济东笑得在椅子上东倒西歪的晃着。  
“……你、你那是记忆混乱了吧，我没说过那种话。”  
那个曾经谁都不入眼的刘在石，从什么时候开始变得会不好意思，会结巴、会在他人面前脸红，金济东只能确定那是在金钟国进入学生会之后发生的变化。  
可能是学生会的氛围越来越轻松，刘在石总有种身在梦中的错觉。  
虽然没了学校周边经常闹事的尹恩尚，金钟国的办事能力也给自己减轻了不少负担，但失眠症却没有多少好转。  
金钟国发现刘在石又开始揉太阳穴，自然的搭上话来：“怎么，最近还在头痛啊？是不是身体有毛病啊，失眠总是不好。”  
“谁让你关心了，先考个年级第一再来操心吧。”  
“年、年级第一？会长你是开玩笑的对吧！”  
好久没有看到金钟国露出这样惊慌失措的表情，刘在石自己也不知道的就笑了出来。  
“……啊。”  
他看见金钟国的表情一僵，蜜色的肤色上忽然泛上一抹绯红。  
“嗯？怎么了。”  
“……啊啊！再笑一个，再笑一个！”金钟国愣了一会，把手机拿了出来，“笑一个嘛，我刚刚没看清！我就拍一张！”  
“什么？在石哥笑了？！”金济东也激动地拍桌起立。  
刘在石下意识的捂住嘴，似乎是发觉了自己刚刚真的笑了出来，更不好意思的人变成了自己这边。  
“闹什么闹，有没有秩序了，坐下工作！”  
被刘在石恼羞成怒的怒吼过的学生会室一如既往的沉默下来，细碎的自言自语声和写字的声音渐渐的能够填满整个房间。  
金济东轻手轻脚的早一步离开了学生会室，留下要结伴而行的两个人。金钟国收拾好了包，也是轻手轻脚的凑近从刚才开始就睡得死死的刘在石。  
现在然他回想起来，之前能在这里那么安稳的睡着，大概是在平和的环境里太过惬意了吧。  
金钟国俯视着刘在石的睡颜，黑色的短发乖顺的服帖在他的额前，金钟国心里不知为何有些痒痒的，他小心的伸出手把玩了一阵子刘在石留长的鬓角，忽然想到什么的凑近刘在石的耳边：  
“——如果每天都像这样该多好啊，会长。”  
刘在石枕着的双臂耸动了一下，在镜片下的双眼缓缓睁开。  
“……你果然听到了啊，你这混蛋。”  
金钟国咧开嘴笑了，作为对刘在石的应答。  
学生会内的安稳来得很突然，也在意料之外，然而时间久了，不管是校内的绯言还是言论的当事人，渐渐的都会习惯新的环境。  
一个学生会里有不良少年存在的环境，刘在石竟也不觉得这是件坏事。  
“会长你就不能像济东哥那样叫我吗？直接叫我的名字，总是‘喂’‘呀’的，就算我是个笨蛋也是会伤心的啊。”金钟国和刘在石走在那条熟悉的路上，忽然像是没来由的问了一句。  
“就算那么叫你，你也不会像济东那样叫我的吧。”刘在石反问回去，对这种称谓问题并不感兴趣，“我就这么叫你挺自在的。”  
会长你就不能像叫济东哥那样叫我吗？  
你就不能像叫济东那样叫我吗。  
各自在心里揣摩了一下，还是放弃了这样暧昧不明的说法。  
就像自己很在意对方叫自己的方式一样，简直就是金济东说的那样，是在嫉妒。  
每次拐过那条巷子在的街道，就要直面夕阳。  
金钟国的那一头金发和俊秀的脸在那瞬间浸在橘黄色的晚霞里的模样，刘在石也看了不知道多少次。  
“……你还真是长得好看啊。”  
“嗯？”  
刘在石轻咳一声：“没什么。”  
第一次真的说出来这句话，还是被自己的薄脸皮糊弄过去了。  
转过头让双眼里充斥阳光时，刘在石也算是惯例的头昏了一瞬，向前趔趄一步，金钟国也习惯了他比较虚弱的体质，伸出手揽住了刘在石的腰。  
“会长你也太虚弱了吧，这已经不是失眠的问题了吧？”金钟国把刘在石的身体扶正，看着刘在石没什么好转的黑眼圈叹了声气，“真的，早点去医院看看吧？”  
“……不用你担心，都说了多少次了。”  
“至少语气变了，没以前那么凶巴巴的了。”他的笑颜迎着阳光，一半的笑意溶解在光里，半边脸映得微微反光，“啊对了，以前是说的‘这和你没关系’。”  
“你真的很适合声带模仿啊，济东说的没错。”  
“对吧。我是不是什么事都做得很好？我这种人认真起来就是天才吧？”金钟国自满的抬了抬眉毛，转头看向刘在石，“在石哥？”  
“嗯嗯……做得好……嗯？”  
刘在石愣了一会才发现有什么不对劲的地方。  
“在石哥？”  
——早这么叫该多好，不是挺讨人喜欢的吗。  
他就是受不了金钟国那种笑得嘚瑟的神情，抬手推开了他的肩膀，脸上微微发热：“听见了，吵死了。”  
“不会吧，没有回应吗。”  
“没有，臭小子。”  
“臭小子是什么啊……怎么还多了个新称呼，这不就是骂人的话吗，在石哥凶死了。”

#  
“晚上好，欢迎回来，少爷。”  
“嗯，做晚饭吧，今天多做一人份。”  
金钟国紧张的躲在刘在石身后，表情僵硬的朝一脸凶相的管家笑笑，下意识的拽住了刘在石的衣袖。  
“容我失礼，这位是？”  
“客人。”  
“朋友。”  
刘在石金钟国同时回答了管家的问题，他有些惊讶的回头看了金钟国一眼，却只看见金钟国战战兢兢的神情。  
“……算是朋友。”  
金钟国如释重负的把自己扔在刘在石的床上，刘在石过于富裕的家境把他吓了一跳，甚至还有管家这种只在漫画上看到过的人物。要钱有钱，外貌也还说得过去，虽然现在因为失眠而虚弱了一点，但近身接触过发现身体素质还是很过关的……特别是腕力。  
主要是这张床躺起来很舒服，甚至还有股被熨过的某种味道。  
“没想到在石哥家里这么有钱啊……”金钟国无视房间的主人，在刘在石床上滚来滚去，忽然一声感叹，“啊——如果我是女人肯定就嫁给你了。”  
刘在石刚喝下的水就这样喷射了出来。  
“我开玩笑的，反应这么大干嘛。”  
“喂，你不是让我帮你补习吗，在我床上趴着干什么，快下来。”  
金钟国直起身体，坐在床上歪着脑袋想了一会。  
“在石哥你看不看黄书啊？”他是在严肃的怀疑眼前这个会长是不是从来都不会做这种色色的事情。  
“你、你在说什么……”  
很少见到的刘在石的脸红，金钟国觉得自己猜对了，坏笑了一下转身开始翻床头和床单底下，刘在石慌张的扔下水瓶扑了过去，死死的摁住了床单。  
“真的有啊！太好了，在石哥原来是正常男生啊。”  
“你这小子……”刘在石气的牙关都在颤抖，“你就是想看我的笑话吧！根本就不是诚心来补课的吧？！”  
门口笃笃响了两声，刘在石一惊，来不及作出反应，房门就被人打开。  
一位黑色长直发的女性出现在门后，身上穿着一身熨得平平整整的衬衫和西装裙，鼻梁上架着副金丝眼镜，虽然脸和刘在石不怎么像，气质上一眼看上去简直就是女版刘在石。  
“姐姐……”刘在石从床单上松开了手，因为失态和刚才的大吵大叫而瞬间脸红到脖子根，急急忙忙站了起来，顺手在金钟国肩上上了一巴掌，“抱歉，我闹得太过分了。”  
金钟国双眼直愣愣的盯着入门的女性，虽然好奇得不行却又不知道怎么应对这种类型的人，甚至还是个年上女性，他也跟着刘在石站好在她面前，支支吾吾想打个招呼又不知怎么开口。  
“啊，那个……您好，我是在石哥的后辈，高一的……”  
“金钟国是吧？”女人一推眼镜，眼神凌厉，瞪得金钟国都脊背发寒，“经常听在石提到你，看来确实是个让人费心的小子。”  
金钟国震惊的重点是刘在石竟然会在家人面前提到自己，唰唰转头去看刘在石，刘在石瞬间避开了视线。  
“在石最近光是升学压力就很重了，要纠缠也请你适当一点。”  
撂下一句类似警告的话之后，女人轻轻合门就走了，门外传来逐渐轻下去的高跟鞋声。  
“在石哥？”  
金钟国试着唤了一声，刘在石突然拼命咳嗽起来，抓起地上的水瓶吨吨喝了几口。  
“你别误会了，就是因为你让人费心才会偶尔向姐姐抱怨一下的。”说这句话时刘在石声音极小，像是辩解还一点底气也没有，甚至不回头看一眼金钟国。  
更让金钟国意外的是这哥竟然会好好和家人相处，一声声“姐姐”叫的亲昵得不行。  
“是吗……在石哥还真温柔啊。”  
“你是从哪得出这种结论的啊。”说完刘在石又咳嗽几声，坐回桌子前装作无事发生过，一边招呼着金钟国，“快点过来，等会我还要去补习班。”  
“在石哥为什么对我就这么冷漠？我也想听你叫我的名字。”  
刘在石转头，对上趴在床上抱着自己枕头的金钟国楚楚可怜的眼神，心里嘎噔响了一声。  
“快点过来看书，这次你再敢故意不及格直接记处分。”  
听得出来他明显是在转移话题。金钟国扔下枕头，慢吞吞的下了床，被刘在石这么吊着也有一段时间了，单方面的亲近让人实在心情好不起来。  
“什么啊，在石哥是不是喜欢我？所以才不好意思叫我的吧。”  
刘在石从没想过这种事，就别说喜欢上男人了，他都没想过自己会有这种情绪，和一般人一样爱上一位异性后结婚生子，身边的人包括姐姐，都从未向他传授过这种感情知识。  
他愣了半秒，眨眨眼后皱起眉：“不可能，你这种家伙有什么值得喜欢的。”  
退一万步来讲，因为单纯和大气还算是个善良的人，再者就是脸长得好看，除此之外刘在石就想不到金钟国的什么其他优点了。  
最近压力有这么大，还要惯着金钟国，要对什么人动心更是天方夜谭。刘在石紧皱的眉还没展开，强烈的倦意席卷而来，眼皮重得不行，像是随时都要昏倒过去。  
他摸索到桌面上的眼药水，摘下眼镜急忙滴了两滴，过于清凉的温度在眼珠里刺得疼，刘在石倒吸口气，精神瞬间恢复了大半。  
“累了就趁这点时间睡会吧，都说了我根本不用在石哥操心的？”金钟国凑近了因为眼药水而在挣扎中的刘在石，从他眼睑下滑落下的液珠陷入眼窝里，一片暗色看得人心里抽痛，神使鬼差的伸手碰上了刘在石眼下那圈黑眼圈。  
刘在石被脸上传来的触摸感一惊，想要睁开眼却只在短暂的光亮中看见金钟国模糊的脸，阵阵刺痛间只有金钟国染着水光的样貌模糊不清。  
“干嘛，别碰我。”  
“睁不开眼就别睁了，很难受的吧。”  
金钟国的声音不知为何比起平时有些沙哑，也许是有点安慰的意思在吧，刘在石竟然稍微平静了下来，即使眼前一片黑暗，却比任何时候都要安稳的被金钟国触碰着。  
被人触碰原来是这么令人舒坦的事吗，刘在石都不记得上一次被别人这么温柔的触摸着是什么时候了，大概是更小的时候被妈妈安抚的时候了。  
金钟国这个人又和妈妈完全不一样。开朗又单纯，虽然大咧咧的却很纤细，似乎是个好人但经常会露出可怕的一面，刘在石完全搞不懂他，也从来不会读懂别人的心思。  
不过像现在这样的情形，他竟然第一次有了想要了解对方所想的念头。  
“想什么呢，眼珠子转来转去的，再等会。”金钟国两根手指的指腹碰上刘在石右眼的眼皮，他指尖上温热的温度透过单薄的皮肤几乎要穿进骨头里，浑身酥麻，脑袋里反而更昏沉了。  
刘在石眼皮一松，皱在一起的眉头缓缓散开，像是睡着了一样微微张开了嘴。  
看着刘在石这幅逐渐放下防备的表情，金钟国心里越来越痒，这种机会可不是说有就有的，堂堂学生会会长竟然这么没有戒心，不玩弄一下就太可惜了。  
“就这样不要睁眼，再等一会啊。”  
金钟国的声音像是麻药，让人难以清醒，反而更是晕眩。刘在石只感觉到下巴上被受了力，嘴唇上一热，没有防备的唇间被无端入侵，像小时候被猫舔一般，只是人类比猫柔软许多的舌尖挠得唇缝一阵发痒。  
本来只是想亲一口刘在石脸颊的，金钟国像是被什么控住了一般，想也没想就朝着刘在石嘴唇上又啄了一口，在他干巴巴的嘴上嘬出了声，才松手放开了刘在石的下巴。  
眼药水的功效早就过了，刘在石脑后酥麻得厉害，眼皮依旧沉重，好不容易才挣扎着睁开了眼，光线透进来时伴随着心脏鼓动的声音愈趋剧烈。  
“看吧，在石哥果然是喜欢我。”  
景象重叠的世界里，少年的金发在额前晃悠着，手腕正擦过下唇，朝着他得逞笑了。

#  
自从前几天被金钟国亲了一口之后，刘在石就跟堤坝泄洪一样全面崩溃，内心经历了足以掀翻太平洋的灭世地震。虽然金钟国看上去还和以前一样傻乐，刘在石倒是一有时间就盯着金钟国那张又薄又水的嘴唇看，都快看魔怔了。  
刘在石也不知道当时自己露出了什么表情，总之肯定是被金钟国抓住了把柄，现在想压制住金钟国就会被他用一种极其暧昧的可怜表情糊弄过去，搞得像是在向他抱怨为什么这么粗暴一样，刘在石瞬间都有些怀疑他和金钟国之间的关系了。  
那是刘在石的初吻，但很明显金钟国不是第一次，想到这里刘在石就气得牙根痒。  
说实话，刘在石对金钟国的童贞和处女并不感兴趣，一看就知道是个荒淫无度的小鬼，到处乱亲人的花花公子。他越想就越觉得自己吃了亏，对着那张嘴总有想要亲回来的冲动。  
“太诡异了，我大概是疯了……”  
刘在石正对着金钟国一本正经做着题的神情一边发呆一边自言自语，金钟国一听到刘在石好像在念叨着什么就突然抬头和他四目相接。  
虽然是对视，刘在石也不会像个思春期少女一样慌忙躲开，而是更加堂堂正正的观赏金钟国的脸，打量着那对中间牵着丝的唇瓣时更是吞了口口水。  
“你说什么呢，在石哥？”  
金钟国伸手在他面前摆了摆，刘在石一掌扇开金钟国的手，表面上淡然内心早已暗叫不好。  
他对金钟国起了性兴趣，不然根本没办法解释自己的行为。  
金钟国愣愣看着刘在石转过头后非常严肃的思考着什么事的表情，又看了眼自己被扇开的手，估计上垒这老哥就是这两天的事了，想想还觉得有些不现实。  
和刘在石恋爱这种事，金钟国之前也是从未想过。原本他就很讨厌刻板又没有幽默感的人，除了刘在石这一类的人精，金钟国对谁都能兴奋起来，也包括之前被自己按在地上摩擦的尹恩尚。只有刘在石，金钟国一看到他那副冷清古板的样子就提不起兴趣。  
变得想要挑逗他是什么时候的事，金钟国也不太记得了，不知不觉就发现刘在石也是个心理防线很脆弱的人，也难怪他和他姐姐之间互相那么淡漠却关系一直紧密了。刘在石这个人的内心，大概是个易进难出的地方。  
“在石哥，”金钟国一叫，刘在石就有反应的稍稍骗过头来，虽然视线还是停留在眼底的文字上，“再来和我接吻吧？”  
“别说胡话先把你的习题写了。”  
嘴上是冷淡的回答了金钟国突如其来的邀请，刘在石感觉自己的心脏现在正在胸骨里面跳BTS的Fire。  
“那我等会再来问。”  
刘在石才松口气，集中起来不过两分钟，金钟国又在耳朵边上洒气：“好无聊啊，来kiss吧。”  
他从来不知道金钟国这家伙一触及到和性有关的事就这么大胆，用“淫荡”来形容他都算便宜他了。更让刘在石感到消极的还是他确实在对金钟国的邀请起生理反应，虽然下半身还算听话，但呼吸和心跳已经有些无法控制了。  
“一边去，别打扰我工作，你这淫魔。”  
“淫……？！好过分啊！我可是为了在石哥着想让哥放松一下！！”  
刘在石还想着用更无情一点的语气反驳回去，金济东伴随着下课铃声推门走了进来，金钟国也一同闭了嘴，讪讪在座位上坐正。  
这种尴尬的氛围直到放学才有些改善，只要金济东还在学生会室里，两个人都不敢随便开口，就怕会暴露些什么事情。  
越到夏天太阳就越烈，到了傍晚七点半才有了些晖光，比春天时的夕阳更刺眼，天际上带点金黄仿若正午般灿烂。  
“太阳好大……”刘在石一只手朝阳挡着光线，双眼被阳光刺得生疼。虽然天气不算太热却也被火热过头的太阳晒得头晕眼花，一出空调巴士就双脚打颤，身边的金钟国却是镇定自若的边哼歌边碎步走。  
金钟国都不用摘耳机都猜得到刘在石又在自言自语什么：“你这哥怎么身体素质这么差，吸血鬼吗，被太阳一晒都要灰飞烟灭了。”  
刘在石晃了晃嗡嗡响的脑袋，一把抓住金钟国的运动服袖子，挽起他的手臂稳住重心，金钟国被拉得一个趔趄差点仰天倒过去。  
他这么主动接近自己可能还是第一次，最近天气越热刘在石就越虚弱，金钟国之前幻想过的场景竟然还真的发生了。这么一看刘在石确实是挺弱不禁风的，甚至还有点可爱。  
和刘在石接吻是意料之外的事，金钟国原本是不打算再和这个无趣的前辈进一步发展关系的，他也不至于真像外面的人说的那样饥不择食，对刘在石的感情里应该是保护欲最优先才对。  
但这个哥哥简直是脱光了身子在他眼前晃，一点戒备也没有，乖乖闭着眼半张着嘴，晃晃悠悠着脑袋像在撒娇，用全身的行为和动作暗示着他想被进一步的对待。  
或许这正挂在自己身上的老哥根本就没意识到吧，他求爱的行为到底有多严重。在那天接吻之前就很显眼了，刘在石只要逮着机会就疯狂打量他的身体，尤其是脸。金钟国从不觉得自己长得有多好看，但只有刘在石每每在与他四目相对时，镜片后那双总是灰不溜秋的眼睛总是闪闪发着光。  
金钟国不会拒绝被别人爱着的感觉，即使难以承受想要拒绝，却总沉浸在他深藏不露的小欢喜里面，陪他嘻嘻哈哈的过了好几个月。  
刘在石死死扒着金钟国的手臂，这家伙竟然没什么感觉，他就趁机在金钟国的肱二头肌上摸了个爽，第一次感觉到金钟国确实是有点东街霸王的意思，肌肉量够足。  
“哥你要多锻炼啦。考完试后我带哥去个好地方，我们也偶尔来次拳击馆约会吧。”  
“不用你管，等我考上大学你更管不着。”  
“等在石哥上大学了我就去参加唱歌选秀，我才不想经历高三这么折磨人的时期。”  
“你……还真打算去当歌手啊，太不现实了……”刘在石喉咙一哽，金钟国这个远大梦想梦了有好几年了，他也充分知道金钟国是个比自己还倔的脾气和性子，说要做就一定会去做。  
要是这家伙真的成了艺人，那该有多寂寞啊。  
刘在石也懒得讶异于自己近来过于敏感脆弱的情感，都把它们归咎成是金钟国的错，使劲在他胳膊上掐了一把。  
“啊啊疼，为什么突然掐我……”  
绕过这条路的东面，暂时躲在建筑后的夕阳簌簌洒下，穿过生长茂盛的树叶缝隙，像是光雨一颗颗的落在那张脸上，纷纷照亮少年俊朗脸上的无奈笑意，金黄的发丝屡屡分明的反射着夕阳光辉，就连他深褐色的瞳仁里都映着阳光灿烂。  
和初次见他时相差无几的模样，金钟国总是这么又憨又傻的笑着，乐观开朗得像是没有烦恼一样，每天的乐趣就是开些冷幽默的玩笑话。明明是个被教务处丢过来的烫手山芋，却比仲夏的夕阳还要耀眼。  
和他接触的每一处都在发热，刘在石感觉自己像座在融化的冰山，在金钟国无差别的笑颜攻击下软得稳不住脚跟。  
少年融在夕阳里的灿烂景象总让刘在石鼻头一酸，从来就不谙人情的他更是不知道自己为什么会有这么强烈想哭的欲望，唯有死死咬住下唇才能忍住不让自己露出太窝囊的神色。  
刘在石脚下不稳，他伸出手，揪住了金钟国从来都大方敞开的运动衫衣领，用尽力气的把这个大块头扯进自己怀里，还要稍微仰起头才能碰到他的嘴唇。  
太放肆了，竟敢随随便便勾引学生会会长。  
金钟国大脑顿时一空，刘在石的嘴唇就这么蛮横的撞了过来，微凉的体温渗入唇间，和盛夏的燥热格格不入，镇暑效果却出奇的好。  
他揪着运动衫领子的手一直在颤抖，金钟国对刘在石的弱势一向是喜闻乐见，这次也不是例外。他早猜到了刘在石还是童贞，初吻被男人夺走了还能七荤八素的，却没想过刘在石竟然会在光天化日之下还手，于是被反击得措手不及。  
刘在石松了口气，但意识却没有完全恢复，一股冲劲还留在脑门上，不知道该怎么发泄，他睁开眼，直勾勾的瞪着金钟国少见的害臊神色。  
“你，和我交往吧。”  
想来想去只有这个答案，刘在石已经没有时间去逃避这种诡异的心情了。就算像个少女一样挠着头在夜里把自己裹在被子里思索十天半个月，绕来绕去还是只能得到这个结论。  
——我想跟这个轻浮的不良交往，现在立刻。  
“……什么？”金钟国没想到这个发展会来得这么快，刘在石还是一副肾虚的脸黑模样，用这张脸说出来这么有魄力的话看着实在太好笑了。  
“如果不是交往的关系的话，再互相亲吻不是很奇怪吗。”  
这么听着好像也有点道理，刘在石最擅长的就是用理所当然的表情说着完全不相干的话，金钟国听着听着就被说服了。  
“等等等等，在石哥你知道你现在在说什么吗？我看起来就那么随便吗？！”  
“你随便也没关系，是我对你有了需求，我不会让你吃亏的。”  
刘在石的表情看上去是认真的，虽说他不论何时都是这幅正儿八经的表情。金钟国突然眼皮跳了起来，被刘在石猛烈的攻势和直白的求爱冲击得面红耳赤又头皮发麻。  
“跟我交往。”他又说了一次，语气毫不退让，太阳光辉里的双目一明一暗的闪着，“这是命令。”  
金钟国紧抿着嘴唇，有一大堆话想吐槽却只能憋着，憋得耳根都发烫才捂住脸长长吐了口气，一时间不敢去看刘在石的脸，只能别过头无奈笑笑。  
“……我还是第一次完全不知道你在说什么啊。”

#  
“我之后试了一下，在网上也找了些影片试着手淫了。”  
“嗯嗯？”  
如此直白的性骚扰开场白金钟国活了十来年还是第一次在现实中听到。  
“果然不行，我光是想想就觉得恶心，姐姐说的没错，我不是天生的同性恋。”  
“哈啊？！哥你在说什么啊，你表情这么认真不是在想题目吗？快救救我啊我真的要不及格了，哥你醒醒啊？！”金钟国大声嚷嚷着摇晃刘在石的肩膀，除了把他的眼镜晃歪了之外，似乎并没能把他脑子里的黄色废料都给摇出来，“话说，你都跟你姐姐说了些什么啊！！”  
“没什么，稍微咨询了一下性取向的事情，姐姐看上去很受打击。”  
刘在石心不在焉的转着笔，扶了扶鼻梁上歪倒的眼镜，视线又落在金钟国脸上。每次刘在石看过来的眼神都是核直球，毫不掩饰的把爱意和性欲全投射过来，金钟国还有些不适应两人的距离感突然间的缩短而频频红着脸退缩。  
“怎么了，我就看看你。”  
“……你这哥怎么回事，好可怕。”金钟国小声嘟嘟囔囔着别过脸，拿笔盖扫下了鬓角边上的发丝盖住眼角，也藏不住耳根红得厉害。  
刘在石盯着金钟国一头蓬松的金毛，喉结上下一动，弯下身磨蹭着把脑袋塞进了金钟国臂弯里，找了个舒适的角度枕在他又宽又厚的肩上，耳朵上正好蹭到他毛茸茸的发根。  
在刘在石的角度来看，可怕的是金钟国。  
只要一触碰到他就像找到了归宿，时常紧绷的精神瞬时间就能在这可怕的安稳感中松懈下来，只要眼皮一沉，万一抵不过汹涌袭来的睡意就会立刻睡着，失眠症都要被金钟国治好了。  
“困了？”  
金钟国用笔戳了戳刘在石的眉骨。  
“……嗯。”后者用鼻音模糊的回了一声。  
他对反差萌没辙，刘在石难得一见的有了困意，金钟国也不好打扰，就让他这么靠着了。  
两个人说是要交往之后过了一周，除了某次回家换车前金钟国开玩笑的在刘在石嘴角上嘬了一口之外，似乎什么都没发生，但像现在这样零距离的靠在一起的画面在以前是绝对不会出现的。  
刘在石不是同性恋，金钟国当然清楚，上次在他床底下翻出来的色情杂志也是女性写真，可以说是自己把他给掰弯的。但仔细想想，金钟国实在是没做什么，刘在石就先告白了。  
之后顺理成章的交往，一周内频繁的留宿在刘在石房间里，直到刘在石的外宿申请总算被他姐姐通过，两个人才第一次在金钟国的房间里共处。  
房子是月租房，最开始是金钟国和哥哥一起租的，后来哥哥上了大学后就住宿了，基本上就成了金钟国的独居房。房子不大但条件好，金钟国早就不在父母那拿零花钱了，每个月唱歌和打工的钱刚好能付得起房租。  
刘在石似乎很中意他这间小温房，大概是大少爷第一次见到庶民的住处，到处看看又到处摸摸，好奇得不行。  
如果只是两个人住在这里的话，倒也不差。金钟国忽然间有了这种想法，背上起了一片鸡皮疙瘩，双眼酸了一阵。  
和刘在石不同，他是天生的同性恋，从小到大就对女性没有兴趣，但也不会爱上每一个认识的男性，可惜的是他身边那些男性似乎都是这么认为的，所以才一个个都离他远远的。  
而这个在他肩膀上靠着打鼾的男性，就那么不经思索的立刻接受了性向的改变，不因为他是男性而否认自己的感情，堂堂正正的在大街上高声命令“和我交往”，似乎完全没有考虑过成为同性恋会是多么痛苦的事。可正是刘在石那副挂着黑眼圈还硬撑着要告白的强硬模样，金钟国可能是第一次知道就算是自己也是会对人心动的。  
和人发生性关系并不代表他爱上了性爱的对方，只是对话和发泄的方式之一，如果亲吻只限于情感宣泄的话，那亲热的对象是谁都没关系。  
在刘在石眼里的自己应该也是个很放荡的人吧，经常被他说“淫荡”，金钟国都开始怀疑自己是不是真的太过轻浮了，虽然这种淫靡的生活还没持续多久。  
只是陪人聊天而已，聊到点上了就做爱，既是交易又是泄欲，他完全不亏，在刘在石气势汹汹的向他告白之前，金钟国一直都是这么想的。  
“还要睡到什么时候啊。”他苦笑一声，肩膀肌肉已经有些酸了。被刘在石这么靠着，题目做不了，精神也无法集中，光是想着奇怪的事情去了。  
刘在石缓缓睁了眼，双眼慢一步聚焦在桌面上：“睡饱了。”  
“骗人，才睡了二十分钟。”  
少年高昂的声线偶尔听起来和撒娇一样，尾音拖得长长的，声色清亮又细腻，说话慢起来像是猫爪子挠在心上。  
“足够了。”他挠挠乱成一团的后脑头发，扶着桌沿起身，眼睛还不能完全睁开。  
还留着些睡意，精神完全松懈的这时，刘在石又看见金钟国笑得坏坏的，像是在嘲笑自己这幅困得不分东西南北的模样。  
他也不知不觉想跟着笑，嘴角上的肌肉却没有力气。刘在石迷迷糊糊的蹭到金钟国跟前，歪过头在他下唇上啃了一口。金钟国疼的缩紧肩膀，摁着刘在石胸口一把推开。  
刘在石双眼一眨，发音浑浊：“早安。”  
金钟国一愣，只能叹气：“你这哥还真不会接吻。”  
像在反驳他的话，刘在石又一次迎了上来，捏着金钟国的下颚，在他双唇上胡乱啃咬，又立刻被金钟国用力气压制下来，像第一次接吻那样完全被他牵引着走。  
刘在石原先认为人与人之间交换体液是件很倒胃口的事，不说之前在影片里看到的男性之间，就连男女之间的深吻也让他看不下去。  
奇怪的是，如果是金钟国就没问题。  
反而是他对金钟国毫不动摇的信任感实在踏实得让人发悚。  
才几次接吻就被人侵入到舌根最敏感的地方，刘在石除了喘息之外只有死死抓着金钟国胸前的衬衫领子，异样的热度从上颚顺着脊椎一路烧到小腹。他是第一次感受到被人侵占的热度，让人喘不过气，却不知为何不觉得恐惧，反倒是希望金钟国还能再粗暴一些。  
被别人疼爱原来是这种感觉吗，也难怪这家伙会到处找男人了。  
刘在石完全不能理解金钟国在情事上放荡的原因，不过在第一次经历后，竟也有些感同身受了。  
虽然有些不同的是，金钟国仅仅是为了泄欲，而刘在石是极其幸运的，第一次就遇见了能让他兴奋的人。  
金钟国也被刘在石毫无章法的入侵乱了节奏，细细吻着刘在石白皙得病态的脖颈，一边粗喘着试图去解开刘在石的皮带和裤裆拉链，先是一把抽出了他工整扎在裤腰里的衬衫，手法利索的三两下拆开了皮带。  
这样的情景刘在石在黄片里都没见过几次，行动的主题只有性欲，躯体之间持续着交换体液的过程，互相摩擦。极其有限的空间里就只有喘息和皮带搭扣作响的声音，房间里明明开了空调，身体却不断的在渗出热汗。  
“我大概……不是你就不行。”刘在石深吸口气，咬着金钟国的耳垂低语，手指发着抖拨开了金钟国的衬衫纽扣，急躁的触摸他结实而饱满的上半身的每一处，惯性的抬高手腕去揉捏他的胸部。  
“嗯……？说什么呢。”金钟国呼吸一顿，乳首被刘在石全是茧子的指节一碰就浑身酥软。  
“我说我接吻的对象，还有性交的对象，只能是你。”  
“性交……”  
金钟国听他用平日里那种平静的语气说出这种词就有些泄气。  
“我刚刚闭着眼睛想了下，我喜欢你。”  
因为总是在意想不到的时机被告白而兴奋，金钟国也经历过一两次了，仍然是难以习惯刘在石这过于直率又毫无遮拦的性格，比自己还要直冲直撞，恐怖得简直像是飞蛾扑火。  
“所以可以和你接吻，也可以跟你做爱，被你粗暴一点对待也好像没问题的样子。”  
“好了，别再继续说这么奇怪的话了，听得怪吓人的。”  
他赶紧打住了刘在石口无遮拦的告白狂潮，心跳声都快突破天际了，刘在石还非常迟钝的没有发现，只是一股脑爱抚着他的胸部。  
“在石哥……我勃起了。”他口干舌燥的出了声，把自己架在刘在石身上，轻笑着挑拨刘在石内裤里有了迹象的性器。  
“嗯，我也是。”刘在石即使在开黄腔时的语气也异样波澜不惊的，他上下摸了摸金钟国又滑又紧的后背，下体绷得越紧，“去床上吗？”  
“要和我做爱吗？”  
“要不然呢。”  
得到肯定的回复，金钟国搂起刘在石的腰间，几大步就把人扔在床上，呼吸急躁，跨步骑在了刘在石身上，不由分说就拉开刘在石的内裤，一边从枕头底下摸出一个避孕套。  
“这可是在石哥你说的，我就不客气了……”  
刘在石半梦半醒了好久，突然之间发现事情已经发展到这个地步了，才有些打退堂鼓的推搡金钟国的手臂，奈何根本就推不动这尊石佛。  
“慢着，没准你真粗暴……”  
“没事没事，我是专业的，在石哥躺着就好。”金钟国勾起嘴角，被咬得血红的舌尖舔舐过上唇，兴奋着叹了口气，接着把自己的制服裤也脱了下来。  
在金钟国面前完全赤裸这种事意外的容易让人容易接受，莫名其妙被欲火牵着走，浑身上下都被陌生的情感和欲望占领也并不让他感到恐惧。  
只是因为一睁眼就是金钟国，只要是看到他的身影就会觉得安心。  
刘在石经常是跟在金钟国身后走出学生会室的，锁好门抬眼的瞬间，金钟国总是穿着一身浅蓝色运动服的宽硕背影就在跟前立着，推平的黑色短发安分的黏在脑后，脖颈光滑的线条一清二楚。  
他喜欢和金钟国在一起，着迷于金钟国为了自己而退让的每个时刻，藏着他作为不良头子的凶恶一面，只用沉重的背影露给他看，空旷而厚实的他的身影毫无防备。  
结论还是这样，不管怎么想都一样，他喜欢金钟国，想跟他接吻做爱，甚至想跟他在这种破烂的小屋子里待个七八十年。  
金钟国低喘着压抑气息，让刘在石进出自己的身体，性器的顶端蹭过让他浑身战栗着想尖叫的敏感点，胸口和脖颈上蜜色的皮肤上逐渐染上情欲颜色。  
“哈……哥还好吗？表情好搞笑……”他轻笑着弯下身，嘴唇凑近了刘在石的下巴，亲吻他比常人稍冷的嘴唇。  
刘在石恍惚的吸吮嘴唇上贴着的温热的东西，金钟国陷入在情欲里的那张脸在眼前一闪而过，他也许再看下去就要直接缴械了。  
“你这人真可怕……”刘在石无言中只能如此感叹着，手指扒在金钟国紧致的腰侧上感受他身上肌肉块的手感，就跟金钟国所说的那样在他身下躺着任由摆布。  
他左腰上有一块纹身，是英文花体字，因为他身体的起伏而看不太清，文字的底下似乎遮盖着什么印迹，刘在石用指腹能摸到那里有细微的皮肉凸起。  
“啊、别乱碰……哥也稍微动一下，我腰好难受……”说着金钟国塌下腰身，把刘在石的衬衫扣子一粒粒解开，双手在刘在石还算是结实的上半身上到处抚摸，“再深点，还没完全进去呢。”  
这哥也只有在这种时候才会露出可爱一点的表情，冷白色的皮肤上到处泛着嫩红色，金钟国也是才知道刘在石的体温这么高，和在他嘴唇上感受到的温度完全不一样，像要把他融化一般熊熊燃烧着。  
不过刘在石的四肢温度仍然较低，双掌有力的掐紧他的屁股，不经招呼就顶撞进去，金钟国闷哼着撑稳身体，被深入的快感不断侵蚀理智，令人手脚发麻。  
“啊……就这样，继续……”  
“……都因为你，完全打不起精神……”刘在石呼吸粗重的低声喃喃，下体发紧，快要失去耐性的一个劲玩弄金钟国收缩着的股沟，“再低下来点，过来……”  
再来接吻吧。金钟国很快就明白了刘在石那点心思，拿他没办法的探出舌尖，让刘在石吸了个爽，在刘在石生涩的挑拨和冲撞下大腿不停的颤，起伏剧烈的双胸紧贴在刘在石前胸上。  
“这里也多摸一下，啊……舒服……”  
金钟国拉起刘在石的手放在自己胸口上，一早就勃起的乳头一被刘在石触碰就一阵酸胀，他试图捂住嘴防止漏出更放荡的声音，也挡不住呻吟声随着刘在石的侵入越来越高。  
“唔，淫荡的家伙……”这次是刘在石一时的气话。  
“嗯……？在石哥要把我变得更淫荡吗？”  
刘在石喉咙一哽，对上金钟国笑盈盈的双眼，顿时没了话说，不自主的探出手抚摸他染着潮红的脸颊。  
“求之不得。”

#  
“早啊，在石哥。”  
“早上好。”  
“哈啊——早……”金钟国又一次迟到了，跟在金济东后面慢吞吞的走了进来。  
刘在石身体状况好转后，学生会添加了早间的出席规定，金钟国在知道自己要早起的时候哀怨的低声念了一句“早知道就不做了”。  
第一次两个人做过之后，刘在石的状态异常的好，甚至到了有些兴奋的地步，金钟国这才知道刘在石堆积压力的根源到底是什么了。  
“怎么在打哈欠啊，快工作了，我最近快毕业了，你的事多着呢。”刘在石指指旁边的桌子，一点也没关心金钟国的身体状况，“到时候毕业典礼你也要上台，稿子准备好。”  
“羔子……今天中午吃羊吗，羔子是什么品种啊？”  
金济东不安的拍了拍金钟国的背：“这孩子怎么了，最近一直睡不醒的样子。”  
“别管他，这家伙只是起不了早床而已。”  
金钟国忍着不说自己每天凌晨四点起床的习惯，自从刘在石每天到他家里留宿之后，他就再也没准时到过学校了。要不是有刘在石包庇，金钟国说不准早就因为缺勤被处分了。  
这段时间过了也没多久，最多半个月，金钟国自认为他和刘在石已经算是恋人了，刘在石依旧是又呆板又冷淡，和以往没什么区别，一样的不肯叫自己的名字，只有在性爱的时候才会露出比较可爱的表情。  
B型血的狮子座会是这种一板一眼的性格吗，不应该是浪漫主义绅士么……  
金钟国愣神的盯着刘在石看，一只手撑着下巴快要睡着。  
“做你的事，看我干嘛。又没你好看。”刘在石头也不抬的训斥一声，不知道是讽刺还是夸奖的在句末添油加醋。  
“在石哥真是个怪人。”金钟国思来想去只能这么评价他。  
“嗯，你不也一样吗，愿意和我这个怪人待在一起。”他默认金钟国给他的评价，每句回答的语气都比以往退让了不少，在这里的人也只有金济东注意到了刘在石的变化。  
自从上次尹恩尚突袭过后，一号街安静了许多，也许是上天给他这次机会静下心来认识不同的人正经历着的不同的生活。金钟国并不讨厌刘在石的世界给他的祥和，大概是对刘在石有了眷恋，才依依不舍的一直留在他身边。  
平静的生活又过了一段时日，河东勋的伤势也逐渐痊愈，每天早上遇上他拄着拐杖还要贫嘴的模样金钟国也就安下心了。  
不到傍晚前一直被白炽光充斥着的学生会室一片清净。加湿器簌簌冒着水汽，键盘敲打出了挂钟摆针的节奏，金钟国半梦半醒的趴在桌子上，歪着脑袋望着正目不转睛对着习题的准恋人，被风吹日晒成了磐石的心口啪嚓一声碎开了一道缝隙。  
要是这样的时光能一直停留该多好。放弃自己那天方夜谭的英雄梦想，少给自己身上增添些伤疤，老老实实跟随着这个靠谱过头的哥哥，毕了业之后人模人样的去上班。暴力这种东西，本就不该用于治理暴力，力量是因为能够保护重要的事物而强大的，这点道理他到现在才有所醒悟。  
这天高二年级的模拟考试占了一整个下午，金济东离开后，学生会室就更没什么声音。刘在石不用看都知道金钟国肯定是睡着了，这段时间索取得太多，就算是金钟国也吃不消。不过即使刘在石有在反省，晚上只要和金钟国之间的距离不超过三米，欲火就不由分说的往脑子里冲，忍都忍不住。  
他抻了个懒腰，身体状况比前几个月好了不少，家里人看他身轻如燕的样子也就不过问他经常往金钟国家里跑了，刘在石也是才知道长时间以来恶化身体的根源是什么。  
可能他缺少发泄的方式，也可能只是单纯缺个能理解自己的人。不管那是朋友还是恋人，都是金钟国。  
刘在石稍弯下身，侧过脑袋端详金钟国安分的睡颜，金发的发根上长出一截黑乎乎的新发，新造型显得金钟国更像个不良少年，偏偏就是睡着的时候脸看着乖巧。  
黑眼圈。刘在石胸口一抽，指节蹭上金钟国眼睑上不明显的暗色，指头捏起他垂下的发丝轻轻玩弄。  
“……钟、钟国啊。”  
刘在石声音干哑的唤了一声，艰难出口的新称呼只让他不好意思的捂上了嘴。  
桌上的人还在酣睡，眼皮微颤着似乎还身处在梦境。  
“喂……起来了，提前下班。”他放弃的叹了声气，一掌拍在金钟国后背上。这家伙自从听了话乖乖脱掉运动服换上制服衬衫后，这身校服反而更显得身材凹凸有致的，刘在石越看也就越不得安宁。  
金钟国浑身一震，左右眼先后睁开，本来就不大的双眼一眯起就更看不清。  
“啊？怎么了……”他慌张之下四处张望后看了眼挂钟上的时间，乱糟糟的头毛跟着一晃一晃，最后睡意朦胧的把疑惑的目光投向刘在石，“怎么了，不才中午吗……”  
刘在石最拿他这一面没辙，这大概就是金钟国常说的什么“反差萌”吧。  
他伸手使劲薅了薅金钟国的脑袋，本来有些疲倦的身体忽然间恢复了些精力。  
“教学楼要给高二年级用，提前下班了，带我回去。”  
金钟国还没缓过神，慢吞吞的给自己理顺炸开的头发：“干嘛啊，今天不准来我家，我哥会回……唔……”  
话才说到一半，下颚忽然被抬起，如今已经熟悉的人体温度堵住了嘴唇。  
越是熟悉于他的温度，就越是在他的亲吻里得到谜一般的归属感，让人心情平静。  
“今天不做，你当我是野兽吗？”  
被刘在石吻的措不及防，又在他带点笑意的玩笑话里听出了点占有欲，金钟国这才觉得不妙。  
“难道不是吗……”他无奈笑了，轻轻一拳打在刘在石肚子上。  
曾站在万人之上的少年，被磨的一点暴躁都不剩，像只家猫般对他的归属之人言听计从。他原本认为是驯养师的那个人，默不作声给予着的温柔差点让他迷失了方向。  
虽然不管如何软磨硬泡，这个古板的人都不肯叫他一声他的名字，金钟国却也不觉得那是什么重要的事了。直到现在刘在石在他的手机里还是“学生会混蛋”这个备注，刘在石那脱俗的性格，也许不叫名字也是一种情趣了。  
下午的时间还很充裕，金钟国拗不过刘在石，只好带他出门在附近转悠一圈，顺便带这大少爷见见庶民们玩的游戏。他很少在正午时和刘在石并肩走在同一条路上，更少见到刘在石意气风发的模样，偶然转头时映入眼中的刘在石的身影不知何时牢牢刻了进去。  
“怎么，太阳迷眼睛？帽子换给你带吧？”眼前的人声音清冷而低沉，第一次换了身宽松的绿色短袖卫衣，戴着棒球帽来防止皮肤紫外线过敏，大码的牛仔裤在他身上穿得晃悠悠的，以及鼻梁上一尘不变的那副黑色框架眼镜，在夏日的艳阳底下无处可逃的恋人的身影。  
那瞬间一股不知名的情感涌上，金钟国差点发出哽咽声，殊不知刘在石初次遇见他时便是这种心情。  
光是看着阳光里那大男孩潇洒而自由的模样，就不自觉的想哭。  
一个大男人动不动就哭倒也太窝囊了。金钟国吸了口气，对着刘在石正色的神情不禁笑了出来：“不用了。哥你只有一个表情吗，真无趣。”  
他不知道暂时的宁静能持续多久。如果可能的话，金钟国想回到过去，若是早点遇到刘在石，现在的自己也不会走歪这么远的路，跟着刘在石绕了好久，才被他牵回了属于“平凡”的世界。  
虽然他并不后悔曾经的选择，就算再给他一次机会，他也会在热血的年纪莫名其妙以街头霸王的名号一夜成名，可要活成刘在石的模样，并不是每个人都能做到。  
在午后与所谓的恋人并肩而行，不与他畅谈琐碎，也不与他十指相扣，却能感受到他的情绪万千和一颦一笑，都如此自然真实。  
这样的平凡对于金钟国来说，曾是一种奢侈。  
这种日子到底能持续多久呢。要是他生来就是普通人的性格，根本就不用担心这种问题，却不会和刘在石的世界产生任何交集，金钟国不知是该感谢还是埋怨这样不同于人的自己。  
“好久不见，钟国啊。”  
风平浪静被打破的瞬间突如其来。在他记忆里已经在逐渐忘记的声音猛然把他拉回他原本那个血淋淋的世界。  
金钟国回头看向道路的前方，已然模糊的身影逐渐有了实体，从记忆深处迸发生长，如同死灰复燃。  
男人戴着黑色的宽沿帽，酷暑中穿着从头到脚的黑衣，身材高大，声音嘶哑，一对鹰眼底下皮肤上横着一道腥白的疤，顺着右眼下到左侧眉骨，劈开鼻梁。  
少年双脚站进了光里，对面暗处的男人咧开嘴笑了，忽然刮来的一阵冷风如同从上一季寒冬传来。  
“我来还债了。”

#  
高中生是买不到枪的，所以他只用拳头，必要的时候会拿上刀子。  
到后来，有人主动为他提供了拿枪的渠道，但都被他一一拒绝了。枪不好上手，杀伤力强，一不留神就会取人性命，更不用说容易被警察查到头上。  
金钟国一直看不起用枪的人，黑帮也有黑帮的规矩，若是草菅人命就只是杀人狂而已。  
李昌浩是他最厌恶的人之一。从中国走私枪械，私通中央警署，不仅枪支弹药，还贩卖孩子和女性，他曾想将李昌浩绳之以法，却什么也没能做到。  
男人脸上那条巨大的疤痕是他唯一的挣扎，也是他唯一的噩梦。  
左腰上的伤疤一阵刺痛，就连纹身也无法轻易遮盖子弹留下过的痕迹。  
“你认识？”刘在石皱眉，察觉到了金钟国身上久违的危险气场，和他不经意间捂住左腰的动作。之前好几次情事之后都有注意到他腰上的伤口，刘在石不敢确信那伤的来历，但大致的猜想果然是八九不离十了。  
金钟国紧抿嘴唇，上前一步把刘在石挡在身后：“哥你先回家，喊人过来。”  
“喊人……”  
刘在石还是第一次在现实生活中听到这句台词，就算金钟国这么请求，他也不知道准确该做些什么。  
“快走，这个人是冲我来的。我等会把他引到三号街野外停车场集装箱附近，来不及喊斧头帮和藏青组的人了，直接找条子就行，就报我的外号。”说着金钟国放低姿势，把背包丢给刘在石，从里面甩出一把折叠刀，刀刃出鞘，短暂映出阳光的炽热色彩。  
野外停车场？斧头帮？藏青组？条子？外号？  
刘在石抱着金钟国的包在后面不知所措，视线跟着白晃晃的刀刃走，突然进入非日常的世界只让他精神有些错乱。就和初次见他时的情形一样，他双脚发软，不敢与对面的男人对视，也跟不上金钟国说话的节奏。  
“你新男友？”李昌浩桀桀笑着，不紧不慢的把手探到了身后。  
“愣着干嘛，快走！”  
在金钟国的怒吼声中，刘在石仿佛大梦初醒，身体失衡的撞上了金钟国的后背，而后踉跄着拎起金钟国的包拔腿就跑。  
“唔……又瘦又杆的，钟国你最近喜欢这种类型啊？”男人玩味的打探逐渐跑远的刘在石，逐步靠近站在阴影与阳光交界的少年。  
“你疯了，在大街上开枪会有什么后果，你不知道吗。”他被逼得缓缓后退，在身后的口袋里摸到了突然出现的另一把军刀，视线游离在李昌浩的腰侧，生怕他真做得出来这种事。  
意料之外的，李昌浩停下了手，空着的手放在耳边摆出投降的姿态。金钟国一怔，松懈的瞬间被李昌浩用指头把刀刃摁回了槽里。  
“我早就好好反省过了，对不起啊？”他吊儿郎当的道着歉，一直放在身后的手拿出了什么，用手指夹着放进了金钟国衬衫前胸的口袋里。  
是避孕套。金钟国眼前一黑，眼睑肌肉僵硬的牵扯着双目上翻，烈日里漆黑的眸子没有任何颜色，阳光独具的灿烂也一并吞噬。  
“再陪我玩一次就放过你，你口吹技术比中国那些小姐强多了。”  
一声巨响，骨骼相撞，右拳关节上传来阵阵钝痛，在少年盛怒的情绪中却不值一提。  
“给你点滋味就放纵，真当自己是回事……”金钟国声线沙哑，眼白通红，愤怒与仇恨支配的脑中只有从眼里映入的男人左脸青肿也依旧淡然的面孔。  
再揍他一千次一万次也不能放过这个混账。  
“给老子下地狱去吧！——你这狗娘养的！！”  
刘在石隔着一条街都能听到金钟国嘶哑的怒吼声。  
那个男人很有可能身上有枪，不然金钟国那种人不可能随随便便掏出刀来应战，所以刘在石才会情急之下给他留个后手。再加上金钟国提到要引他去野外停车场那种无人区，大概是为了不波及到路人和学生，在不清楚对方势力有多少的情况下，警察也方便围剿。  
问题是刘在石对报警没什么自信，这和他知不知道金钟国所谓的外号没什么关系。  
金钟国在警局里有人，而他并不清楚这个人是敌是友。  
他眼前一直晃过方才金钟国手上的刀光，不详的念头不断涌现，一刻不停地起搏心跳。  
刘在石从校长那听过这回事，金钟国曾经因为伤人而蹲过少管所，就在去年年底，整整一个冬天。  
什么也看不见，分明眼睛是睁着的。  
大概是被血挡住了视线吧，好在不是眼球受伤，只是额头上的皮外伤。  
金钟国还没喘上气，头发又被人揪起，脸上被浇上微凉的刺激性液体，冲进伤口里辣得生疼。他艰难的睁开眼，李昌浩的脸在眼前逐渐清晰的同时，他在嘴里尝出了啤酒的味道。  
“哦哦，终于醒了吗。”李昌浩似乎是松了口气，扔下金钟国的头发，让他倒在了地上，“还以为你现在弱得一击甩棍就能死翘翘，太好了，我可没有奸尸的兴趣。”  
金钟国耳朵里还留有断断续续的蜂鸣声，他只想故意败阵下来被李昌浩带来这个停车场，没想到李昌浩真的会下死手，要不是被揍的人是自己的话早就一命呜呼了。  
“喂，能动吧，过来让我看看。”  
虽然意识还不是特别清晰，金钟国勉强能进行思考和辨认，现在自己的双手被死死绑在身后，还特地用的是登山绳，要是金属的话马上就能挣开。  
“……动不了，你太粗暴了。”他尝试着示弱，躺在地上一了百了，把全身的破绽都露给他看。  
李昌浩啧了一声：“麻烦的小鬼。”  
他凑到金钟国跟前，捏起他的脸打量起来，爱惜般的为金钟国擦掉脸上的血迹：“看看这张脸，哎呀真是可惜，留下疤就不好看了。”  
“说得像是留下疤你就不喜欢了一样。”金钟国一笑，扭头挣开李昌浩的手掌，头着地的抬眼看向男人，半是金黄半是血红的发丝遮住了半只右眼，“你不是说要做吗，现在随你做。”  
“淫荡的家伙。”李昌浩收起了笑，在金钟国沾血的眼窝上用拇指心按压着，“你和那些妓女没什么两样。就因为你是男的我才有点兴趣，别以为我很宠幸你。”  
“别说得像是我和你有过一段一样，我男友会误会的。”  
李昌浩突然没了答音，金钟国意识模糊间只感觉到脖子上被施加着重压，逐渐扼住气管，肺部钝痛，无法呼吸。  
这个男人从很久以前开始就占有欲极强。金钟国并不喜欢李昌浩，只是恰好在李昌浩的地盘有所需求，就顺理成章的上了次床，却被这个自大狂自顾自的认为他是个卖身的，不管做什么也要把他留在身边。  
他在去年冬天最后一次见到李昌浩时，是真的想杀了这个男人。  
不是他死就是我活，这个人不会给得不到的人留下活路，金钟国更不可能就这么死在这个废物手上，他的梦想比这远大得多。  
当上东街的英雄，拯救所有弱者，创造真正和平的街道。毕业之后如果考不上医大，就去参加选秀，就想和别人承诺过的那样，他想试着当个歌手，因为有人说过自己唱歌很好听。  
河东勋也是，刘在石也是，他喜欢那样心思复杂却又比谁都单纯的人们。  
血液逐渐干涸，视野恢复光明的瞬间，他看清了李昌浩的脸，就逼近在自己眼前。  
金钟国猛地仰起头，额头直冲李昌浩的头骨撞上去，巨大的闷响声后脖子上的束缚忽然松开，两个人同时发出低吟声互相拉开距离。  
他在地上打了好几个滚，直到后背撞上墙壁，把堆成山的空篮子和空箱子都撞倒在身后，手腕上的绳结终于被解开，金钟国这才重获自由，在角落里蹲身，内心发誓这辈子再也不要碰到登山绳。  
“操，好痛……”  
李昌浩骂骂咧咧的捂着头起身，金钟国也只能趁这个间隙确认一下自己脖子的状态是否正常，下一秒就捕捉到李昌浩掏枪的动作，这次绝不是避孕套这种低级笑话了。  
备用刀还在身上。他预料到李昌浩气急败坏之下肯定不会留自己一命，在那之前一定要找到反击的机会。皮带内侧里藏着的匕首嗖的出鞘，漆黑的洞口同时对准了双眼，金钟国下意识的侧身，一声爆破，子弹擦着鼻尖嵌入身后墙上。  
根本没时间得意自己竟然躲开了手枪子弹，这个声响完全不是之前李昌浩的小爱枪能发出的声音。金钟国弹出空间的角落，手枪果然是半自动式，有换膛的时间，拿着刀的右手甩着刀柄反手持刀，这种情况下不让李昌浩也失明一会，八成是逃不掉了。  
那就把这人变成脸上带着X字的搞笑角色吧。手起刀还未落，眼角余光上瞥见异样的黑色光泽。  
还有一把枪，是左轮。他低估了李昌浩的手速，准确来说，他根本就没好好和李昌浩打过架，最多只是刀枪相见、两败俱伤过。  
身体反抗惯性的在地上滑行，还有些模糊的视野里能捕捉到李昌浩手指扣下板机的动作。变换动作的身体失去重心，在爆发力的极限反应中低下身向一侧翻滚，连着两法子弹就响在耳边，金钟国才稳住身体就看见李昌浩那个军火贩子又想从那附近的箱子里拿出点什么来。  
“操！有完没完啊！！”金钟国都来不及跑上去制止，又开始一轮逃亡。  
“哈哈哈哈，钟国你还是跑得很快嘛！再快点再快点！”  
和金钟国的紧张状态不同，李昌浩玩上了瘾，左手还拿着左轮，右手把枪扔在身后，又在箱子里换了把全自动，一刻不停的对金钟国进行着扫射。  
“啊啊啊好烦！打伤了要恢复很久的啊！”  
“没关系没关系，我养你就是了！再跑快点！”  
没办法近身，只要有手枪在，事情就会变得麻烦。金钟国精神已经紧绷到了极点，再要结合李昌浩的思考方式，才能勉强预算子弹轨道，他俯下身，抓起一个散落在角落的篮子，不留余力的把篮子甩了出去，胳膊关节都发出嘎巴一声响。  
飞篮直冲李昌浩的脸，速度快得连金钟国都惊讶，李昌浩哀嚎一声，右手松了手枪。金钟国几个大步冲上前踢飞地上的全自动，左手上的匕首破开燥热的空气，划出冷风，直直向李昌浩左手腕刺去。  
金属碰撞发出刺耳响声，匕首在李昌浩挥臂格挡之下被枪体弹出数米远，叮当两声坠落在两人远处的地面上。  
“你……哪来的……”李昌浩断续的冒出零碎的词组，左手上的左轮啪嗒落地，躁动的空气顿时凝结。  
他肚子上插着一把折叠军刀，不是之前从金钟国手上没收的那把。  
“我男友送的，我也没想到他是那种会随身带刀的角色。”金钟国大气不敢出，伤人的不悦和恐惧感刺痛着他的头皮，却还是挂上了笑意，旋转着刀身猛地拔出刀刃，“要不然你觉得我是怎么解开登山绳的？”  
“哈哈，你这家伙怎么浑身都是危险物品啊。”李昌浩竟然笑了，突然退后两步捂住了腹部，沾满血的双手打开黑衣的衣襟，“……简直和我一样。”  
金钟国瞪大眼，本能的伸出手扼住李昌浩的喉咙，被他身体的重量拉着上前一步，情急之下只好将军刀反手抵上他的脖颈皮肤，刃上的鲜血顺着血管痕迹滑落。  
在李昌浩脖颈见血的瞬间，那支久久不露面的爱枪总算登场。  
“……我就说怎么还不出场，原来是压轴。”金钟国压着嗓子，鬓角上滑落冷汗，手腕用上力的将刀刃渗入李昌浩的皮肤中。  
SIG P238，袖珍型半自动式手枪，不得不说，是把很漂亮的枪，金钟国也喜欢这个造型。  
“你死在她手里，我和她都会很开心的。”  
银色的枪口抵上金钟国额心，他掐着李昌浩喉咙的掌心又紧了些。  
“放心吧，我就算死了也会把你的喉咙割开……”  
突然间在空间的某处传来一连串的金属作响声。上膛，保险，瞄准，一气呵成，第三者的存在在仓库里显得格外突兀。  
“毛瑟9mm，警用的吗？似乎不是……”少年特有的清冷声线在偌大的空间里回响。  
两人同时朝着门口而来的不速之客望去，少年一身绿色卫衣，戴着副黑色的学生方框眼镜，轻松的打扮与此处的氛围格格不入。  
“看起来是原装货，厉害啊。”  
然而他口中却说着在这边的世界流通着的语言。  
“在石哥……？”金钟国以为自己眼花了，那个老哥怎么可能会用枪。  
刘在石朝这边笑了，这还是他第一次看见刘在石笑得这么大方，甚至如此凛冽。  
他举着枪，直对李昌浩的眉心。  
“不好意思，那个人是我的，能还给我吗？”  
李昌浩捂着肚子，眼前的景象已经有些不分明，只隐约看见门口逆光而来的少年手里丝毫不动的端着那把方才自己丢下的枪。  
脖子上是刀，对面还有枪，都是小毛孩的把戏，他竟在这样的困境中无法出逃。  
“哈哈……真够惨的。”他自嘲的笑了，脸上的伤疤跟着蠕动，视线朝着门口的少年，“给你五秒钟时间开枪，如果超时就轮到我先开。”  
“您在质疑我？我只需要半秒就能让您身首异处。”  
金钟国跟不上节奏的光听这两个人的对话，只想大声吐槽刘在石人设不对。  
而刘在石仍是波澜不惊的那副姿态，右手伸直，左手端枪，一看就知道是做好了射击准备，面上还游刃有余的和人聊着天。  
“您也知道，去年这孩子伤了您和您的手下，造成大面积的流血事件，也只是在少管所里待了四个月。”他语调没有任何起伏，心平气和的用敬语跟犯罪者讲道理，“我在来的路上已经查过了您的犯罪前科，相比起来，我一个未成年人为民除害可是在做好事。”  
金钟国瞥见就连李昌浩这个黑帮头目都被刘在石这番言论吓得脸色发白。  
“警察我倒还没有叫，记者已经联系好了。再过一个月我就要升学了，‘该学生帮助警方围剿黑社会，为民生幸福做出贡献’，这样的推荐书应该会有海外学校喜欢吧。”  
李昌浩失言，他还是第一次碰到这种角色：“你这疯子，我早就埋伏好人了。”  
刘在石莞尔一笑：“已经解决完了，这孩子的跟随者们可是大获全胜。”  
“东勋？”金钟国一惊，他实在是想象不出河东勋要怎么甩着拐杖怼人，不过按他的性格还真做得出。  
前门被堵死，甚至没了后路，他就这么被一群高中生给围堵在这个角落里。这些高中生还都是精神病，有用刀子的有用枪的，一个比一个疯。  
太好笑了，这个场景太好笑了。  
“做得好啊，做得真好……”李昌浩低笑，失血和精神受创的情况下，持着手枪的手开始颤抖，声线也逐渐扭曲，“五秒过了，你这疯子！！”  
李昌浩忽然间将枪口朝向了刘在石，几乎要扣下扳机，金钟国连叫喊的时间都没有，身体本能的冲上前，军刀落在地上发出沉重声响，和枪声同时作响。  
随之而来的是李昌浩惨烈的哀嚎声。  
“啊——手腕……”  
惨叫过后，剧痛和失血卷走男人的意识。  
地上的P238的枪口没有任何动静，反倒是刘在石手中的毛瑟9mm在冒出屡屡硝烟。  
金钟国跪压在李昌浩背上，压制着他的身体，扭断李昌浩手腕的双手还摁在他手上，金钟国扭头看了一眼对面墙上嵌着的子弹，正好是刚才李昌浩脑袋的方向，他就以这种状态与刘在石面面相觑。  
“……哥？”  
刘在石眨眨眼，心虚的丢下手上还在冒烟的枪，尴尬的挠着脑后接近了浑身是伤的金钟国。  
“以前跟老爸的朋友学过一段时间射击，”他辩解般的解释着，生怕金钟国会因此而害怕自己，不过金钟国应该不是那么胆小的人，“警局的朋友，真的只学过一小段时间。”  
“哦……”金钟国没怎么听进去，只觉得会开枪的刘在石很新奇。如果是刘在石的话，应该很快就能上手，准度也很高吧。  
“没事吗？怎么流了这么多血。”他皱着眉，从卫衣的口袋里扯出了手帕就要凑过来。  
“啊、啊……我没事，不用这样……”金钟国受宠若惊的避开了刘在石探过来的手帕，放松下来后才意识到是被刘在石救了，心情有些古怪，脸上也开始发热。  
刘在石有些失落的松开眉头：“你刚刚没听见那个吗，我还觉得这种出场台词还挺帅的。”  
“出场台词？啊……”金钟国反应过来时耳根都有些发烫，还是故作沉着的别过脸，“什么嘛，不是一开始就是你的人吗，都听腻了。”  
刘在石看准时机把手帕盖在了金钟国额头边上的伤口上，看着金钟国别扭的样子轻笑，白皙的两颊上少见的泛起了红晕：“知道就好。”  
“钟国哥！刚刚的枪声是怎么回事？！”河东勋这才拄着拐杖急匆匆在门口出现，正好撞见刘在石给金钟国清理伤口的画面。  
刘在石缓缓转过脸，在金钟国的角度只能看见河东勋瞬时间变得十分恐惧的表情。  
“是我打扰了！要快点走了，警察要来了！”说完河东勋就匆匆退场了，留金钟国一个人不知道状况。  
“怎么回事？警察都来了为什么要走？”  
刘在石恢复了平常稳重的神色，却微妙的多了些弱势的叹了口气，像是释然了一般，拉起金钟国的手：“你这笨蛋，谁让你为了保护别人把自己搭进去的。”  
金钟国脚下不稳，松懈下来的身体都能被刘在石拖着走。  
“……还不知道是谁为了保护我才先开的枪。”

#  
李昌浩被逮捕的新闻在毕业季闹得沸沸扬扬，警方已经到金钟国老家拜访了一次，按理来说是查到了些什么，但在新闻上没有报道出任何有关青少年参与的部分。  
随着这个案件，尹恩尚和李昌浩的势力逐渐减弱，余下残党逐个被警方抓获，东街霸王和斧头帮的名字也渐渐销声匿迹。  
新星高中的毕业式办得很隆重，直到毕业仪式的前一天，金钟国才知道自己要从刘在石那继承学生会会长的职位。虽然他本人很不理解为何让自己担任，似乎全校的学生都知道了自己做了什么好事，一个个都对他眉开眼笑的。  
刘在石上台演讲的时候完全没有了前几个月萎靡不振的样子，老师们也算是安了心，金钟国倒是很不争气的哭了，不仅影响到了接下来的演讲，还被刘在石这种情商白痴安慰了。  
“对不起啊，在哥的毕业仪式上演讲失败了。”  
金钟国抱着刘在石整理出来的文件，目不转睛的看着刘在石在学生会长的办公桌上清理东西的模样，鼻子又一次泛酸。  
“都想到你会讲的很烂，再说了也没人期待你会讲些好话吧，不良头目。”  
“现在还叫我不良就太过分了吧，我明明那么善良优秀，惩恶扬善十佳少年。”  
刘在石被他的话逗笑，直起腰稍作休息。  
偶然进入视野里的是桌沿上轻微的凹陷，这让他想起以前两个人关系没那么好的时候发生的事，不禁发出浅笑。  
“如果你把想要保护别人的决心分一半在学习上就好了，别总是让你家人担心了，上次我就被你哥哥抱怨了一个多小时……你在干嘛呢。”  
金钟国抽了抽鼻子：“哥看不出来吗，泪还没干呢。”  
刘在石一时没了话说，只是慢一拍的深深叹气，上前抱住了金钟国，轻拍他的后背又快速撤离。  
“好了，又不是见不到我了，我大学离你家很近的，你想见的话天天都能见。”  
“没了我，在石哥又会睡不好的吧，不会又把自己弄得失眠吧？”金钟国消沉的低着头，即使被安慰了也心情好不起来。  
“你也是，我不在了千万别再热血上头了。济东也因为高考要隐退，以后你就是学生会会长了，知道吗。”刘在石转过身，继续慢吞吞的收拾起桌面，“学生会长就要有学生会长的样子，少对别人撒娇，不要滥用权力，管好手下的那些中二病，特别是河东勋……”  
“我都说了不想当。我本来就是个混混而已，为什么要接在石哥的班啊。”  
“喂，别闹脾气，这点你也要改改了。”  
金钟国真正闹脾气的时候，是不会跟刘在石对话的，不过意外的是至今两个人都没怎么吵过架。  
“我没在闹脾气，在石哥是笨蛋吗。”  
刘在石有些不耐烦的啧了一声：“那你要亲一口才能安静点吗？”  
“可以啊。”  
金钟国过于干脆的答应，刘在石无奈的又转过身，伸出的手迟疑的落在金钟国肩膀上，他昂起头，只是在金钟国额上轻吻。  
真的得到了刘在石的回应，金钟国反而缓不过神的呆愣住。  
刘在石有些不好意思的避开他的视线，大概是想要告诉他，自己会好好的，而尽力的展开一个笑。  
“好好过。”  
他从没听过刘在石用此时这般温和的声线跟自己说过话，也许是内容太过矫情，金钟国咬住了下唇，深吸了口气才忍住要落泪的冲动。  
“干嘛露出这种表情。你还是个男人吗，明明每天都能见到。”  
“我好像有点懂东勋异地恋的心情了……”金钟国换成单手抱着文件，害臊的低下头捂住了脸，“那我之后每天都去找在石哥。”  
“当然可以，前提是不要性骚扰。”  
金钟国轻笑：“性骚扰的是在石哥吧。”  
那天的学生会室里溢满了傍晚的晖色，刘在石是第一次在这个时间还留在学生会室，也是第一次在深秋的傍晚，在学生会室这样和金钟国面对面的一言不发。  
从难敌变成朋友的少年，如今以恋人相称着，和第一次见面时一样站在夕阳里，染成棕栗色的头发依旧淡淡泛着太阳光。  
他简直像太阳一样，金钟国让刘在石看到了另一个世界的可能性，是因为金钟国，时至今日他才学会张开双臂去拥抱他人。对面的少年即使是一副伤感的神色，仍旧是能够比拟阳光的灿烂，每每夕阳光辉落进这个空间时，金钟国就会关上灯，一边抱怨着节约电费，一边沐浴在阳光的正中央，朝着他轻笑。  
“你这家伙总让我变得奇奇怪怪的。”刘在石不知为何忽然开始怀念起他刚刚任命处理金钟国的那天，自言自语般喃喃，“谢谢你。我好像变了很多，大概都是因为你吧，姐姐是这么说的，济东也是。”  
“我果然还是很喜欢你，钟国啊。”  
金钟国下垂的眼皮轻轻弹开，意识到刘在石对自己的称呼后，直愣愣的与他四目相对。  
“……在石哥？”  
刘在石立刻难堪的咳嗽起来，脸红着转过去慌张的继续收拾。

-end-

“国钟？叫你‘国钟’怎么样？”  
这次换做是他这边疯狂咳嗽：“随、随便你，用这么可爱的名字叫一个大老爷们……”  
金钟国就差在沙发上打起滚了。


End file.
